Si hoy estuviera vivo, nunca te habría conocido
by Mrs. Marple Poirot
Summary: Puede que todos tengamos un alma gemela, alguien que es capaz de entendernos. ¿Qué ocurriría si hay que morir para encontrarse con ella? Nada es lo que parece y para llegar hasta la luz, hace falta unirse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong>

_Nos veremos en nuestra próxima vida, amor mío._

Hermione odiaba llegar tarde, le parecía algo grosero. Sólo había ido a su piso de Londres para dejar unos artículos, asearse un poco y cambiarse de ropa. Tardó 10 minutos en aparecerse en Grimmauld Place, la casa de Harry y Ron y, por supuesto, la sede de la Orden del Fénix.

Caminó por el pasillo, se fijó en que todavía no se había tirado la horrible pierna de troll, que servía de paragüero; el árbol genealógico de la familia de Sirius, los retratos que murmuraban insultos a su paso y esperó ver al elfo de la casa, Kreacher, que en ese momento no daba señales de vida.

Al fín llegó a la sala, donde todos estaban reunidos, esperándola.

- ¿Podrías ser más puntual, Hermione?-dijo Harry.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Remus empezó la runión, les comunicó todo lo que Snape había podido averiguar. Ron, que estaba sentado al lado de Hermione, empezó a echarla miradas furtivas. Hermione le miró un par de veces y cuando sus miradas se encontraban, Ron agachaba la cabeza, sonrojado.

- Voldemort ha estado investigando sobre lo que le pasó a Sirius. Está tramando algo, quiere averiguar más cosas sobre el velo, pero no sé muy bien con que fín.

Seamus Finnigan se levantó.

- Creo que no debemos preocuparnos por eso, está claro que sólo están intentando confundirnos.

- Me parece que lo mejor será investigar.-dijo Remus.-El velo es algo complicado, no se posee mucha información.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer si descubren antes la información?-dijo Moody.

- Eso no pasará.-dijo Harry.-Evitaremos a toda costa que Voldemort obtenga la información. Iremos de noche al Ministerio, al igual que lo hicimos la noche en la que murió Sirius.  
>Hermione le miró. Admiraba la inteligencia y la determinación de Harry.<p>

Se decidió que irían al Ministerio el viernes, a Hermione le habría gustado estudiar todas las opciones, las salidas, y planificar un 2º plan, pero el tiempo era esencial y los mortífagos podrían aparecer en cualquier momento. Como tenía acceso a la mayor biblioteca del Reino Unido, se le había confiado la investigación de un hechizo que sirviera para cerrar el velo para siempre. Pasó estudiando la mayor parte del tiempo, día y noche. En ocasiones, Ron se sentaba con ella, pero su presencia la distraía, por lo que le había dicho que se fuera a ayudar a Harry y a la Orden. Lo encontró y practicó el jueves, ya que no había tiempo para que lo aprendieran los demás.

Antes de ir al Ministerio, decidieron reunirse en Grimmauld Place para planificar un poco el plan. Hermione se puso la túnica de seda roja y amarilla con el dibujo de un fénix renaciendo de sus cenizas en la espalda encima de sus pantalones vaqueros negros y su top atado al cuello del mismo color; como calzado, llevaba unos botines negros de tacón de aguja y punta de pico. Hermione miró el cielo, esa noche la luna era menguante. El reloj marcó las 23:30; había llegado la hora.

El Ministerio estaba en completo silencio, totalmente solitario. Sólo se oían el ruido de sus pisadas. Se dividieron en parejas: Harry y Remus; Ron y Hermione; Ginny y Seamus...  
>Hermione sintió una extraña sensación, le parecía un mal presentimiento y eso la asustó, se fijó en Ron, parecía nervioso y excesivamente preocupado. Harry y Remus aceleraron el paso.<br>Por fín, llegaron a la Sala de Misterios.

- ¿Lista, Hermione?-preguntó Harry.

- Por supuesto. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

- No estoy muy seguro.-dijo Ron.-¿Cuánto necesitas?

- 20 minutos.

Harry ordenó a los demás que vigilaran las puertas mientras Hermione completaba el hechizo. Ron vió a Hermione morder su labio inferior y le puso una mano en el hombro, en señal de apoyo.

- Ven con nosotros, Ron.-dijo Harry.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

- Estaré bien aquí, no te preocupes. Hermione puede necesitar ayuda.

- Ok, ya estamos preparados.-dijo Harry.-¿Y tú, Hermione?

- También.-dijo con voz alta y clara para convencer a todo el mundo, en especial a sí misma. Ron la volvió a transmitir ánimos. Hermione comenzó el hechizo. De repente, todo el mundo gritaba; era consciente de que Ron la estaba avisando, un poco desesperado, pero ella no podía darse más prisa.

- Hermione...termínalo. Los mortífagos han llegado.

Las voces y los gritos la estaban poniendo nerviosa, dió un rápido vistazo alrededor. Los miembros de la Orden se batían ferozmente contra los mortífagos. Escuchó una voz a través del velo, persuadíendola de que se acercara. Seguía notando la mano de Ron en su hombro, de repente sintió como la rodeaba una ráfaga de viento. Escuchó gritar a Ron y una fuerte explosión en algún lugar de la sala. Los dedos de Ron la agarraron del brazo, pero el viento era más fuerte y la estaba arrastrando hacia el velo.

- Hermione ¡no!-alcanzó a escuchar la lejana voz de Harry. El viento la quitó violentamente la túnica y ella cayó al velo. Pudo escuchar murmullos y sintió como caía, como los gritos de Ron eran cada vez más lejanos. Ella sólo caía, y de repente todo se volvió negro.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong>

_La vida es agradable y la muerte pacífica. El problema es el cruce, el límite entre ambas. Porque las almas con asuntos pendientes aguardan en un lugar, esperando ayuda. Pero no sólo están las almas con asuntos pendientes, también están las dañinas, las que se alimentan de odio y han decidido quedarse, impidiendo el paso a las demás.  
>El alma se encuentra entre dos mundos: el de los vivos y el de los muertos. Algunas almas no dejan ningún asunto pendiente y pasan directamente al mundo de los muertos. Otras, sin embargo, no consiguen salir de ese lugar, aunque no sea por voluntad propia, se ven obligados a quedarse. A veces, si tienen suerte, los pocos que son lo suficientemente valientes para caminar, intentando encontrar el puente para cruzar o como vulgarmente se dice "la luz", encuentran un mensaje de aquellos predecesores que hicieron ese mismo recorrido en su día y que idearon mapas para las generaciones futuras. Pero en ese lugar la muerte no existe, aún así las almas deben demostrar si son dignas de cruzar, por que de lo contrario deberán quedarse.<br>Un sabio escritor dijo una vez: hay cosas peores que la muerte. _

Cuando Hermione se despertó, no escuchó ni voces, ni gritos, sus amigos habían desaparecido. Esperaba encontrarse en una sala blanca dentro de un hospital, pero no fue así; estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido, no había ningún ruido y se inquietó. No había ni animales, ni personas a la vista.

Todo lo que podía recordar eran los gritos en el Ministerio, la lucha entre la Orden y los mortífagos, el viento que parecía que la arrastraba hasta el velo, después no se acordaba de nada más.

Hermione se obligó a sí misma a dejar de pensa. "Tranquilízate." Pensó mientras se clavaba una uña en la palma de su mano intentando tranquilizarse y averiguar si eso era una pesadilla, lamentablemente no fue así. Pero aunque las pruebas evidenciaban lo contrario, se negaba a creer que hubiese caido a través...del velo, por que eso significaría que habría muerto; pero ella no estaba...muerta, no podía, era francamente imposible ¿verdad?

Se obligó a ponerse de pié y a caminar, sin importar lo inestable que se sentía en ese momento. Observó a su alrededor: el cielo era azul, como después de una tormenta, sin nubes, ni variaciones de tono. Sólo azul. Ella esperaba escuchar algún trueno o relámpago, pero no se oía absolutamente nada. La hierba parecía enferma, de un color verde-amarillento, con un poco de brillo que la castaña le atribuía al rocío, pero le extrañó mucho, pues no había frescor en el aire. Ese lugar le parecía inquietantemente peligroso.

Dió otro paso, se dió cuenta de que todavía llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior, excepto la túnica. Se estaba mareando y le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Decidió que lo mejor sería salir de esa especie de campo y buscar a alguien para que le prestara un teléfono o una lechuza. Al pensar eso se tranquilizó un poco y caminó hacia los bordes del campo, pero había demasiada oscuridad.

"¿Será una ciénaga o un pantano? ¡Genial! Esto es justamente lo que necesito en estos momentos." En sentido contrario podía ver grandes árboles, pero nunca le habían gustado las alturas, asíque descartó la idea de subirse para obtener una vista mucho más amplia del lugar.

"¿Será el país de Gales?" Pero no podía ser. Por lo que podía observar desde lejos, las cimas de la montaña no estaban cuviertas de nieve, había niebla. Ese lugar parecía enfermo; incluso los árboles y arbustos estaban luchando en vano, se estaban enfermando; retorciéndose y doblándose para abajo. Eso no era Gales y lo peor de todo es que la estaba entrando el pánico.

"En ese caso, averigua donde te encuentras." Se aconsejaba a sí misma. Incluso en situaciones donde parecía que no podía ir peor, ella siempre había mantenido la calma y el autocontrol, aunque por alguna razón esta vez era completamente diferente. Empezó a sentir temor, ganas de correr. Algo incomprensible para ella, pero tenía la sensación de que había alguien más en aquel lugar, alguien o algo que la podría dañar si no se andaba con cuidado. Pensó en buscar un camino, buscar ayuda; pero no se había encontrado con nadie y ya había pasado una hora. Buscó su varita, pero fue en vano, pues no la tenía. Intentó recordar cuando fue la última vez que la vio...en el departamento de Misterios, pero ¿dónde estaría ahora?

Estaba desesperada, no tenía magia y estaba completamente indefensa. No había ningún camino, todo estaba oscuro, había especies de huellas en las rocas de algo que no era ni animal ni humano, pero por lo que podía distinguir, se movía y no había una huella, sino decenas, talvez cientas. Aunque intentaba autoconvencerse de que no había que tener miedo, fue inútil, pues le estaba invadiendo la histeria. Viendo que no le quedaba otra opción, decidió caminar, seguir adelante. Miró al cielo, estaba oscuro. Empezó como una mancha y en cuestión de minutos todo el cielo se oscureció más de lo que estaba. Cuando Hermione vio la causa de eso, por primera vez reconoció que tenía miedo. No tenía reloj, tampoco tenía móvil por mucho que quería uno, se rindió al saber que en Grimmauld Place no había ningún enchufe.

Por puro instinto de supervivencia, se colocó debajo de un árbol, cogió algunas ramas e hizo fuego para alejar lo que quiera que hubiera entre esos alrededores, además de que empezaba a tener frío. Sintió como hubo un descenso en la temperatura, le recordó al que hacía cuando un dementor se acercaba. "¿Y si aquí hubiera...?" No quiso terminar ese pensamiento, por que los parpados la empezaron a pesar, sintió el sueño invadirle cada rincón de su cuerpo y tenía la esperanza de que cuando despertara, no estaría en ese lugar, estaría en la cama de su casa, cómoda; y descubriría que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Los murmullos se hacían cada vez más intensos e hicieron que Hermione despertara. Al ver el lugar en el que se encontraba y la compañía que tenía, supo que no era ninguna pesadilla.

Tenía miedo y el frío la adormecía, pero no por ello apartó la vista de los seres que tenía enfrente: seres encapuchados, no parecían humanos, no eran mortífagos, más bien tenían un cierto parecido a los dementores, los ojos ambar-rojo parecían brillar, su risa era fría, sin sentimientos. Uno de ellos se desplazó alrededor de Hermione y empezó a girar a su alrededor, ella estaba congelada del pánico, no podía moverse, sólo veía la danza de ese ser. Intentó gritar, pero fue en vano, estaba tan paralizada del miedo que no salía ningún ruido de su garganta. Ni siquiera podía mover sus brazos para protegerse, pero no hizo falta, porque alguien lo hizo por ella.

Sin advertirla, una sombra salió detrás del árbol y la agarró del hombro, sacándola fuera de las criaturas. Ella le miró, con miedo y confusión. Era un hombre, vestido de negro, alto y pálido, en una mano sostenía una antorcha. Sus ojos gris plateado, sobresalían en su pálido rostro. Se fijó en las hojeras que tenía, su pelo era negro, corto, con un ligero aire de melena. El desconocido llevaba un manto largo, negro, con capucha. Los dedos de ál se ciñieron a su muñeca.

- ¡Corra por su vida!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3:<strong>

_Nunca temas a la oscuridad, porque te impedirá avanzar. El temor a algo es ponerte una limitación. Ten en cuenta que siempre habrá luz: la esperanza, será tu guía para caminar entre las tinieblas.  
>Alguien dijo una vez: venciendo al temor, vences a tus limitaciones y te superas a tí mismo.<em>

Corrían por la húmeda hierba, los extraños seres los perseguían furiosos, murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Hermione agarraba fuertemente la mano del desconocido y él la ayudaba a levantarse cuando tropezaba. El calzado de la muchacha era totalmente inadecuado para ese ambiente, pero eran sus botas preferidas y se negaba a quitárselas. Al fín llegaron a un claro del bosque, la muchacha se dió cuenta de que los árboles estaban igual de enfermos que en el lugar donde había estado antes.

- Quédese aquí.-dijo el desconocido, mirando su entorno distraído.-Nos encontrarán dentro de unos minutos.

- ¿Esas cosas?-dijo Hermione viendo como el hombre asentía.

- Son seres que se alimentan de las almas de las personas extraviadas.-dijo el hombre.- Esas criaturas temen al fuego.

Hermione y él empezaron a recolectar leña, para crear fuego. Hermione se fijó en la espada envainada en una funda negra, de cuero, y cubierta por el manto que llevaba el desconocido. Unos minutos más tarde, el fuego estaba encendido. Hermione oía los murmullos de los seres cada vez más cerca. Se escondió detrás de su salvador, temblando de miedo.

El hombre esperó, no quería hacer ningún movimiento en falso. Las criaturas les vieron y se acercaron a ellos, pero el fuego les impedía avanzar y los que se acercaban demasiado se desintegraban. Hermione recordó la aventura con los Inferi, que había pasado con Harry. Pero esas cosas no eran cadáveres, o al menos no lo parecían.

Pronto, las criaturas se marcharon y ellos pudieron descansar un poco.

Hermione vió el cielo, aliviada.

- ¿Se han ido?

- Por ahora.-dijo el hombre, mientras caminaba a su alrededor, parecía pensativo. Hermione notó que no era realmente un hombre, no tendría más de 20 años, al igual que ella.- ¿De dónde eres?-preguntó el desconocido.-O más bien ¿desde que año vienes? La mejor pregunta que he encontrado es ¿qué hiciste?

Hermione se esforzó por darle sentido a todas esas preguntas, en especial a la última; para darle respuestas razonables y lógicas. No quería que su atractivo salvador la viera como a una estúpida.

- ¿Cómo dices? No he hecho nada, cuando me desperté ya estaba aquí.

El muchacho sonrió y la miró divertido como si ella se perdiera alguna broma privada.

- ¿Tienes varita?

- No.

El muchacho la miró fijamente.

- No me digas que eres muggle. No pensé que pudiérais venir aquí...

Hermione se sintió muy indignada.

- Supongo que tú tampoco tienes varita. Porque tuve la mía, pero no sé donde se encuentra ahora, la perdí. Estudié en Hogwarts y fuí la alumna más brillante, prefecta y una de las dos premios anuales, saqué todos los cursos con "muy satisfactorio". ¿Esas cosas las sabe un muggle?

El muchacho silbó y alzó una ceja.

- Muy bien, ya veo que no eres muggle. Pero asumo que no tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo aquí ¿o me equivoco?

- Sólo necesito encontrar un teléfono, llamaré a mis amigos. Cuando vengan me sacarán de aquí.

- ¿Teléfono?-dijo riéndose, Hermione no sabía que era lo que le parecía tan divertido.-Creo que te vas a decepcionar, pero de todas formas ¿cómo te llamas?

- Hermione Granger. ¿Y tú?

- Nadie.-dijo con firmeza.-No soy nadie. Lo aprendí...-dijo mirando al cielo.-...hace tiempo. Y...-dijo volviéndola a mirar.-...no creo que tus amigos vengan a buscarte. Ahora, me tengo que ir. No duermas fuera. Tienes suerte de que pasara por allí, si llego a tardar un minuto más...pero no te preocupes, aprenderás rápido.

Después de decir esto, se levanto; y la entregó un arco y un carcaj con flechas. La dió una última mirada y se marchó rápidamente.

Hermione se quedó asombrada con la rapidez del muchacho. Miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, esperando encontrar a las criaturas que la habían intentado atacar anoche, pero ya había amanecido y no había ni rastro de ellas. Su instinto le decía que esas criaturas sólo salían de noche.

Hermione estaba corriendo detrás de un muchacho, de quien cuyo nombre desconocía, pero no pudo evitar recordar las palabras que le había dicho. "No creo que tus amigos vengan a buscarte." No sabía lo que la había querido decir, ni donde se encontraba, ni por que. Su cabeza la dolía y comenzaba a ponerse histérica. Necesitaba respuestas lógicas y racionales; y parecía que el muchacho la podía ayudar con eso. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar en el que él había desaparecido, no encontró ningún rastro que pudiera ayudarla a encontrarle. El sendero se dividía en dos.

Escogió el de la derecha, pero a medida que avanzaba, la vegetación se iba haciendo cada vez más espesa. Asíque volvió al punto de partida y se fue por el de la izquierda. Pero en ese camino, tampoco había cabañas, ni siquiera ningún rastro de fuego o algo que pudiera indicarla que iba por buen camino. Terminó en un estanque, con olor a podrido.

A la castaña no le gustaba el aspecto del estanque, asíque decidió dar marcha atrás, pero no pudo encontrar el camino de regreso.

Se sorprendió de que no estuviera cansada de haber estado corriendo todo el tiempo. Intentó abrirse paso entre los árboles y arbustos, preguntándose que habría al otro lado. Pero sabía que necesitaba encontrar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, si no quería encontrarse con las criaturas de la otra noche. Se preguntó como y donde estaría el muchacho que la salvó la vida. La muchacha no tenía hambre, pero necesitaba encontrar provisiones por si acaso. Dió una breve mirada a la vegetación, pero no había nada comestible. Incluso si por alguna razón, los árboles hubieran dado fruto, no podrían ser comestibles.

Hermione intentó encontrar un camino, pero tenía la corazonada de que si no encontraba una casa lo antes posible, probablemente moriría de hambre o de sed.

"El cuerpo humano puede sobrevivir sin comida bastante tiempo." Recordó la voz de Snape. "Pero sin agua, sólo un día; dos como máximo."

Se preguntó a sí misma si podría encontrar un refugio para pasar la noche, pero no había ninguna choza, ni cabaña, ni campamento, ni cueva. Pensó en escalar un árbol para dormir en una rama, pero deshechó la idea rápidamente, porque no sabía trepar y tenía pánico a las alturas. Miró al cielo, las criaturas se estaban aproximando, era cuestión de minutos que la encontraran. No sabía que hacer, no siquiera sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y la entró el pánico. Pensó en llamar a gritos al muchacho que la había salvado la noche anterior, pero deshechó la idea rápidamente: ¿que le gritaría? ¡Si ni siquiera sabía su nombre! Y de todas formas, podía atraer a las criaturas.

Empezó a correr, esperando encontrar un lugar seguro, pero de repente, el terreno empezó a ceder. No tuvo tiempo para gritar. Entonces reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, era un pantano. La ciénaga estaba fría y ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, por alguna extraña razón, no podía gritar. Algo la estaba hundiendo hasta el fondo, trató de nadar hasta la orilla, pero se le hizo muy pesado nadar en el barro con el estancamiento de las aguas. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que todo terminara, a que se ahogara lentamente.

Una tenue luz la hizo abrir los ojos. Entonces vió algo o alguien que estaba en el borde de la ciénaga, apenas visible, pero estaba ahí.

"¿Será una de las criaturas que me persiguieron anoche?"

Luego escuchó una voz que reconoció enseguida.

- No te muevas. Voy a sacarte de ahí.

Pero el fango le llegaba por la barbilla, llegaría demasiado tarde...

Ella miró el cielo esperando ver la luna y las estrellas por última vez, pero se dió cuenta de que en ese lugar no había ni luna ni estrellas. Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que una mano agarraba su muñeca. Hermione abrió sus ojos y su boca cuando sintió que la había vuelto a rescatar y que en ese momento, se encontraba en tierra firme. Observó la sorprendida expresión del muchacho que la había rescatado la otra noche. Le siguió observando hasta que él dijo, cortesmente:

- Er...no me importaría permanecer aquí toda la noche con una muchacha tan hermosa como tú encima de mí. Pero creo que deberíamos hacer un fuego, para alejar a los seres que habitan en la oscuridad.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4:<strong>

_Las criaturas que habitan en la oscuridad, se alimentan del temor y de la ira; por lo tanto no las temas por el día, por que no podrán atacarte o se desintegrarían. _

- Eres un imán para los problemas ¿te has dado cuenta?-dijo el desconocido.

El muchacho estaba intentando hacer fuego con un par de piedras. Después de haberla rescatado, la había preguntado si podía caminar, a lo que ella le había contestado que por supuesto que sí; pero cuando lo intentó, sus piernas la fallaron y se cayó. Él no había tenido más remedio que llevarla en brazos a todo galope, atravesando los árboles y arbustos hasta llegar a su guarida.

- De todas formas, Hermione. No puedes quedarte aquí.

Hermione estaba observando los moratones y las heridas que la habían echo los golpes con los árboles. Se estrañó, por que ninguna de sus heridas sangraba, aunque algunas tenían pinta de ser algo profundas. Saltó cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, observó al muchacho que agarraba la espada con una mano y con la otra, una antigua linterna. Después observó la habitación en la que se encontraba, era pequeña, oscura y estaba completamente vacía a excepción de una chimenea y una mesa. En una esquina, había mantas, de color verde. Pero parecía que nadie las había utilizado desde hacía años. Cuando la muchacha asimiló lo que él le había dicho, le miró con indignación.

- ¿Me está llamando inútil? No esperes que reaccione ante criaturas que desconozco si no puedo encontrar el camino para volver a casa y no hay nadie en estos alrededores a quien pueda preguntarle, salvo...-intentó terminar la frase, pero el muchacho lo hizo por ella.

- Excepto yo. En ese caso deberías considerarte afortunada. He estado aquí bastante tiempo y créeme, se aprende rápido.-dijo el desconocido, mientras la ponía una manta alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha. Hermione trató de hacer caso omiso del tono altivo del chico y se frotó una reciente herida de su brazo, observó que estaba prácticamente curada, pero la estaba empezando a picar. El muchacho volvió a mirar con disgusto la ropa de la chica y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo.- Trata de tranquilizarte.-dijo mientras limpiaba la cara de la chica con el pañuelo.-El miedo los atrae.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas?

- Son Malevolents.

Hermione sintió como un escalofrío la recorría la espina dorsal, a pesar del fuego y de las mantas.

- Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Él sonrió un poco.

- Esta noche no podemos hacer nada con tu ropa. Mañana intentaremos encontrar un río o un lago donde puedas lavar tu ropa, pero no esta noche; sería demasiado peligroso.

Hermione lo observó: estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando fijamente las llamas. Su mirada era muy intensa y la castaña no dejaba de preguntarse que es lo que él podía estar viendo tan interesante. El muchacho la miró, como si estuviera esperando a que ella le hiciera alguna pregunta.

- ¿Quién eres?

Él se echo a reir, brevemente. Su risa era tranquilizadora, casi melodiosa.

- Ya te lo dije ¿recuerdas? Soy nadie.

- Tienes que tener algún nombre.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque todo el mundo tiene.

- Yo no. Nunca más. Mi nombre no es de tu incumbencia.

La mirada en la cara del desconocido la avisó de que no hiciera más preguntas, al menos por esa noche. Tal vez había alguna razón por la que el muchacho no quería identificarse. Intentó cambiar de tema.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

Le contestó demasiado rápido, como si ya lo hubiera previsto y ensayado.

- No lo sé.

- Antes dijiste que habías estado aquí bastante tiempo, entonces tienes que saber el lugar en el que nos encontramos.

- Preguntas demasiado.

El muchacho levantó una ceja y la miró intensamente, Hermione no quería quedarse sola de nuevo, así que decidió permanecer callada. Esta vez, fue él el que rompió inesperadamente el silencio.

- ¿Por qué no me hablas de tí?

- Bueno, ya lo hice un poco al decirte mi nombre.

- Sí, me dijiste que te llamabas Hermione. Suena a un nombre de cuentos muggle.-dijo él sonriendo y con la mirada burlona.

Hermione se sonrojó.

- Dejé Hogwarts el año pasado.

Él alzó una ceja.

- ¿Hogwarts? ¿A qué casa fuiste?

- Gryffindor.-respondió orgullosa. Él sonrió, Hermione tenía la impresión de que se estaba perdiendo una broma privada.

- Brava y valiente muchacha ¿no es así? Espero que sí.

- ¿Porqué?-dijo Hermione con la voz un poco temblorosa.

- Porque necesitarás serlo aquí. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿18?

- 19.

- Yo tenía 19, hace algún tiempo.-dijo el muchacho, melancólico.

- Como la mayoría de la gente.-dijo una sonriente castaña.-En ese caso, ¿cuántos años tienes ahora? No eres mucho mayor que yo, así que debes de haber sido muy joven cuando llegaste aquí.

Él muchacho se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, una vez tuve 19.

Una sensación de frío se deslizó en el corazón de Hermione, intentaba creerlo.

- ¿Eres un fantasma?

El muchacho la miró profundamente.

- ¿Y tú?

Su voz era grave y sus ojos letales. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ella había caido a través del velo, como Sirius. Siempre creyó que si alguien caía a través del velo, moría automáticamente. Se dió cuenta de que el muchacho seguía mirándola.

- Yo no...piensas que estoy...talvez sólo esté perdida ¿podría ser?

El desconocido no dijo nada, sólo miró el fuego mientras una sonrisa juguetona se extendía por las comisuras de su boca.

- Perdida.-dijo el muchacho.-Tal vez lo estemos ambos.

- Toma, te he limpiado los botines.-dijo el desconocido despues de que Hermione se despertara.-Han quedado más presentables para ir de viaje.

- ¿Viajar? ¿No vives aquí? Quiero decir...

Él se rió.

- No, no vivo aquí, sólo duermo. Normalmente estoy acostumbrado a mucha más comodidad, pero en este lugar no hay así que intento encontrar el camino hacia...ninguna parte. Es difícil de explicar en este momento. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, porque no creo que sea muy seguro que viajes sola.

- Bueno...-comenzó Hermione, sonriente.

La luz del día se filtraba por la habitación, la castaña miró a su alrededor y se preguntó a quien habría pertenecido ese lugar, porque parecía que estaba abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Las personas van y vienen de esta casa.-dijo el desconocido, notando la expresión de la castaña.-Te acostumbrarás.

- No quiero acostumbrarme a nada de este lugar. ¡Quiero volver a mi casa!

Él suspiró.

- ¡Toma!-dijo entregándole los botines, que no estaban del todo limpios.-Dadas las circunstancias, es lo mejor que he podido hacer. Pero me temo que no han quedado muy bien, me temo que no tengo ni idea sobre las cosas de chicas. Mi hermano era el que sabía sobre eso.

- ¿Tienes un hermano?-preguntó la castaña mientras miraba a su alrededor, esperando verlo. El desconocido se rió.

- Sí, pero no sé exactamente que fue lo que le sucedió. Solíamos llevarnos muy bien, pero él nos abandonó cuando yo tenía 15; después sólo lo volví a ver una vez.

- Lo siento.-dijo Hermione suavemente. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que aquel desconocido la hubiera contado ese tipo de cosas. Él parecía un poco avergonzado, tal vez fuera porque había dicho demasiado. Hermione notó que él tenía hojeras, parecía que no había dormido durante semanas.

- ¿Dónde has dormido?

- ¿Dormir? Dormí en el suelo, después de que tú...-dijo el muchacho, haciendo un gesto a la cama donde ella había dormido. La castaña se sorprendió por que el muchacho parecía tímido.

Él se puso la túnica, se dirigió a la parte trasera de la sala y se apoyó contra la pared. Hermione lo miró, parecía que estaba buscando algo. De repente escuchó un chirrido, como si se estuviera abriendo una puerta.

- ¡Ven aquí!-dijo bruscamente.-Las damas primero.

El pasillo era muy oscuro. Hermione podía oir al muchacho caminar detrás de ella, pero como no podía ver nada, caminaba con lentitud y temor. Era un poco aterrador estar en un pasillo estrecho con alguien cuyo nombre desconocía, pero dadas las circunstancias, no había otra elección. Cuando notó que una pared se interponía en su camino, se puso a buscar el manillar de una puerta, cuando sintió que una mano estaba en su hombro, le pegó tal susto que saltó y, por poco chilla.

- ¿Encuentras la puerta?-preguntó cortés, pero un poco exasperado.

- ¡No hagas eso!-susurró Hermione, airadamente.

- ¿El qué?-preguntó divertido.-¿Preguntarte si has encontrado una puerta para que podamos salir? De acuerdo, en ese caso permaneceremos en la oscuridad, totalmente solos, hasta que la encuentres.

En ese momento, Hermione encontró el manillar y abrió la puerta.

Hermione señalaba con molestia lo que parecía ser la base de una gran montaña. El muchacho se reía, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Miró a la castaña.

- No hacía falta que me asustaras, no me gusta la oscuridad.-dijo ella, enfadada. Él se rió de nuevo.

- ¿Tienes prisa?-dijo él mientras le ofrecía su mano.

Ella lo miró furiosamente, rechazando su mano. Una ligera brisa jugaba con los cabellos de ambos. Era tranquilizador que el clima se comportase un poco más normal, dejando atrás la terrible humedad. Hermione inspiró profundamente, haciendo caso omiso de la curiosa mirada de su acompañante y empezó a sacudir inútilmente sus pantalones.

- No muy lejos de aquí hay un río.

- Gracias.-dijo ella a regañadientes.

- No hay de que. Ahí podrás limpiar tu ropa.

Él sonrió un poco, Hermione recordó a otra persona. La castaña estaba tratando de averiguar exactamente quien podría ser el desconocido; empezaron a caminar por un sendero en la montaña. "Tal vez esta lugar me lo esté imaginando" Pensó la castaña mientras veía como el muchacho caminaba con facilidad por esos caminos de cabras. "Si no es eso, no tengo ninguna explicación lógica. Repasemos la situación: estoy con alguien cuyo nombre desconozco, en un lugar apartado de la mano de Dios, que también desconozco, caminando hacia sabe Dios donde, pero no tengo otra opción."

- Er...¿adónde vamos?

- ¿Buscas algo en particular? Porque no estoy interesado en este lugar, no hay comodidad.

Cuando dijo esto, Hermione pensó que ese era un tono digno de Draco Malfoy, ese acento con el que la hablaba, creyéndose superior a los demás. Hermione rodó los ojos, aún así quería saber más sobre ese chico.

- Supongo que eres miembro de alguna familia rica.

Él asintió.

- Sangre Pura, por supuesto.

Hermione abrió su boca para hacer una observación, pero la cerró inmediatamente al ver que él no había terminado de hablar.

- Me gustaría que no hicieras el comentario que estás a punto de decir. Es bastante obvio que eres hija de muggles, en parte porque nunca antes había escuchado tu apellido.

- Bien.-dijo indignada.

- ¿Sabes? Antes creía en eso.-dijo muy serio.-Pero ahora ya no lo hago.

- ¿Porqué?-dijo la castaña, olvidando su ira.

- Al fín y al cabo, todos morimos algún día.

- ¿Y?-preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Sí! Bueno quizás no todos mueren de la misma manera, pero a todos nos llega la hora algún día.

Era imposible hablar. El esfuerzo que suponía caminar por el estrecho sendero en la ladera de la montaña era demasiado; Hermione tropezó varias veces y él, con unos reflejos increibles, la había agarrado justo a tiempo de que se cayera y la había soltado cuando se aseguró de que podía mantenerse en pié. Él no hablaba mucho, excepto cuando paraban para descansar. Hermione observó que ni ella ni él parecían cansados y atribuyó eso a las prácticas de quidditch que había hecho con Harry y los Weasley. A pesar de las condiciones en las que se encontraba, se tranquilizó al saber que alguien la protegía.

- Vamos a pasar la noche aquí.-dijo el desconocido. Hermione dirigió la vista a donde el muchacho le indicaba y entonces, lo vió. Se trataba de una cueva, a su lado había un arroyo. - Si quieres, puedes lavar tu ropa ahí. Tienes que darte prisa, por que tenemos que hacer fuego en la entrada. No sé lo que habita aquí, sólo estoy siguiendo el camino que he oido.

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

- No importa.

- Por lo de "lo que habita aquí" te referirás a las criaturas que nos encontramos la primera noche ¿no? ¿Se llamavan malevolents?-dijo Hermione, mientras un escalofrío la recorría la espina dorsal.

El desconocido interpretó mal el escalofrío, en ese momento pensó que tenía frío. Así que se quitó su larga túnica negra y se la entregó.

- Toma.-dijo con una mirada que Hermione interpretó como avergonzada.-Lo necesitarás.

Dicho esto, el muchacho se marchó rápidamente hacia la cueva. Mientras tanto, Hermione se empezó a desnudar y a lavar su ropa en el arroyo; realmente no era de mucha ayuda porque el agua era de color marrón, parecía que en vez de agua era barro. Pero al menos, limpiaba las manchas un poquito. Dejó su ropa en una roca, para que se secara; se puso la túnica y siguió el camino del desconocido.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

><p><em>Hay cosas en las que es mejor creer, porque no todo es imposible.<em>

- Necesitamos más leña para este fuego, trata de mantenerte callada esta noche; no estoy de humor para prestarte atención.

- ¿La atención?-preguntó Hermione.

Él asintió.- No sé todo lo que hay en este lugar, así que prefiero mantenerme alerta.

Los dos estaban sentados delante del fuego, viendo intensamente las llamas, hasta que Hermione preguntó.

- ¿Cómo se llamaban esas criaturas que nos atacaron?

- Malevolents.-dijo suavemente el muchacho.

- ¿Qué hacen?

- Son parásitos, subsisten de almas. ¿Sabes lo que son los Dementores?-Hermione asintió. El muchacho continuó.- Los Dementores vienen de aquí. Cuando los Malevolents comen muchas almas, logran salir de este lugar, convirtiéndose en Dementores.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó la castaña con excepticismo, preguntándose si se estaría burlando de ella.

- Lo ví una vez, pero fue suficiente. Jamás olvidaré los gritos...

- Así que me dices que esas cosas se alimentan de almas humanas ¿por qué?

- Les da la suficiente fuerza para pasar entre este mundo y el otro.

- ¿El otro mundo? ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Hermione, impaciente.-¿Es qué nunca vas a darme una respuesta lógica? ¿Vas a hablarme en enigmas todo el rato?

Él se rió, su pelo negro resplandecía con la luz de las llamas.

- Tal vez.

Hermione le miró irritada.

- Deberías acostarte.-dijo señalando la cueva.-No estás acostumbrada a este lugar, necesitas descansar.

- ¿No tendrás frío sin tu túnica?

- No, no tengo frío.

Ella se mordió su labio inferior, preguntándose como decirle lo que había pensado sin que sonara más embarazoso de lo que era.

- ¿Quiere entrar a dormir? Quiero decir...

Ella lo vió sonreir y cerrar brevemente los ojos.

- Eso no será necesario.

La castaña asintió, sonrojada.

- Está bien. En ese caso, despiértame cuando necesites que te reeleve.

Él asintió y volvió a mirar el fuego. Hermione tenía la ligera impresión de que había echo caso omiso de la última frase; se marchó al interior de la cueva, que estaba lejos de ser cómoda, pero al menos estaba seca y protegida de la humedad. Se tumbó en el suelo, acomodándose lo mejor que pudo. La túnica era suave, ligera y lujosa, olía a él, a su fragancia masculina, a colonia cara. Se preguntó porque ese muchacho era tan evasivo y desconfiado. Lo que ella realmente quería era encontrar a alguien o alguna cabina telefónica. Se giró, buscando una posición más cómoda y entonces lo vió: seguía sentado frente al fuego, estudiando una especie de pergamino. Le siguió mirando hasta que sus párpados se hicieron demasiado pesados y cerró los ojos, abandonándose al sueño de Morfeo; recordaba varias imágenes, se preguntó por que el rostro del desconocido le resultaba tan familiar.

La luz del sol la despertó. Hermione estaba muy agradecida con su misterioso desconocido por no haberla despertado y esperaba que no estuviera muy enfadado por no haberse despertado por sí misma y reelevarlo. La castaña salió de la cueva y se vistió con sus ropas ya secas. Cuando apagaron el fuego, se pusieron a caminar. Esta vez el camino era cuesta abajo, Hermione le miró curiosamente, tratando de averiguar su ánimo por la expresión de su rostro, pero no parecía diferente. Tenía la desconcertante sensación de que él sabía que le miraba, pero que la estaba ignorando.

- ¿Quién más está aquí?

- No lo sé. Algunas personas abandonan este lugar de una u otra manera, otros se quedan, como yo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Como ya te he dicho, he estado aquí bastante tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Parece que toda la vida.-dijo vagamente. Ella lo vió morderse los labios para no hablar más de la cuenta.

- Le dije que no me hablara en enigmas.

- Pues no me preguntes. Es posible que no te guste la respuesta.

- Si me contestaras alguna.-dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Él alzó una ceja.

- Bueno, la mayoría de la gente lo descubren demasiado tarde.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que se hizo de noche y decidieron descansar. Encontraron una cueva más pequeña que la de la noche anterior. Como no tenían sueño, decidieron sentarse alrededor del fuego durante toda la noche; Hermione miró las ropas de su acompañante, eran caras y lujosas, así que probablemente fuera un Sangre Pura, como había confirmado.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se sentía cada vez más nerviosa; y no era para menos, había perdido completamente el apetito y no necesitaba ningún sustento a pesar de caminar kilometros durante todo el día. Pero eso no era todo, tenía unas naúseas terribles cuando pensaba en cualquier tipo de alimento. Había recolectado algunas bayas, e incluso había tratado de asar alguna especie de hongo en el fuego, para la diversión de su compañero, que se sentó a su lado y la miró burlón y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, de nuevo hizo que la castaña recordara a otra persona, por que estaba completamente segura de que había visto antes unos rasgos muy parecidos. Él se negó a cocinar, miró el hongo con un poco de asco y lo rechazó educadamente con una mano; Hermione estaba completamente segura de que lo único que había cocinado ese chico en su vida, si es que había cocinado algo, sería un trozo de pan tostado. Pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas ¿cómo había conseguido sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo? Nunca le había visto comer y dijo que era un fantasma, pero sin embargo, era sólido y real.

Más tarde, la castaña se metió en la cueva dispuesta a dormir, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que no tenía ganas. Atribuyó eso a la tensión y a los cambios climáticos; tenía la esperanza de que no estuviera incuvando un resfriado, porque no había médicos cerca y estaba completamente segura de que ese lugar no era el país de Gales.

El desconocido sentía la inquietud de su acompañante; había ido a recoger unas cuantas ramas para hacer fuego, pero se le complicó un poco devido a que el aire era húmedo.

- ¿Cómo puedo saber...-empezó Hermione, rompiendo un silencio que había durado una hora.-...que no me harás daño ahora que he empezado a confiar en tí?

La expresión en el rostro del muchacho era de sorpresa. Quizás él estaba diciendo la verdad y no sabía nada de cosas de chicas; especialmente de chicas inteligentes. Pensó Hermione tristemente.

- Entonces ¿confías en mí?-preguntó él sin rastro de burla.

- Todavía no lo sé.

- Me gusta tu razonamiento. Es cierto que a pesar de que la he salvado dos veces: la primera de los Malevolents y la segunda de un pantano; escondo algunos secretos, pero te garantizo que no es nada que tenga que ver contigo.

Por primera vez, él parecía realmente enojado. Hermione sabía que él no la dañaría nunca, pero necesitaba respuestas.

- Es difícil confiar en tí cuando desconozco tu nombre o el motivo por el cual te encuentras aquí.

- No me creerías si te dijera la verdad.

- Pruébame.

Él sonrió.

- Puedes llamarme Smith.

- Es un comienzo, pero no es tu verdadero nombre.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo borrando su sonrisa.

- En la escuela conocí a algunos Smith.-dijo, astutamente.-Eran todos rubios y fueron a Hufflepuff.

Él estira los brazos, Hermione tiene la túnica del muchacho, porque tenía frío, así que ella podía fijarse que en la sucia camisa blanca del chico había unas manchas oscuras alrededor del cuello y de los puños que parecían sangre seca. Él nota su curiosa mirada y rápidamente esconde los brazos; Hermione no estaba segura si era por vanidad o por otra cosa. De repente, él empezó a hablar rápidamente, bajo la intensa mirada de la muchacha.

- Lo que tienes que entender es que...no es lo que piensas...

- ¿Lo que creo que...?-comenzó Hermione, pero él alzó una mano, interrumpiéndola.

- Hablas de tu casa, pero ¿dónde o que quieres decir con eso exactamente?

Hermione le miró, preguntándose como responder a esa ridícula cuestión.

- Bueno.-dijo ella sarcásticamente.-Sé que deseas volver a tu lujosa mansión de Sangres Puras, como yo quiero volver a mi casa en Londres y no hagas ninguna sonrisa o comentario altivo porque sé que vives en el Reino Unido por mucho que intentes negarlo; además quiero ver a mis amigos de nuevo.

Él sonrió de nuevo, esta vez brevemente.

- Lo siento. Verás, cuando era pequeño, mi hermano y yo solíamos salir de casa y jugar con niños muggle. Él era un año mayor que yo y le encantaba el mundo muggle, tenía un ego del tamaño de Londres; obviamente los muggles no sabían que era mago, creían que era bueno en casi todo. Fue divertido, hasta que nuestra madre nos descubrió.-hizo una pausa y Hermione se dió cuenta de que al muchacho se le había ensombrecido el rostro.-Estaba muy enfadada y según sus palabras textuales *no comprendía por que nos mezclábamos con la suciedad*. Después de ese día no podíamos volver a hablar de los ñiños muggles, por que si lo hacíamos, nos golpeaba los nudillos.-Hermione lo vió frotarse los nudillos, parecía que estaba recordando los castigos.-Mi hermano siguió visitando el mundo muggle, pero yo preferí quedarme, estaba demasiado asustado. Me llamó cobarde y toda clase de insultos, que probablemente eran ciertos. Durante su estancia en el mundo muggle, me encargaba de cubrirle, pero no siempre funcionaba. Cuando nuestra madre nos descubría, me regañaba y me daba en los nudillos por mentirla, luego venía mi hermano y me amenazaba con romperme la nariz por no saber cubrirle mejor.-él sonrió.-Tiempos felices, de eso hace demasiado tiempo.

Hermione no sabía que decir o hacer, pero al final contestó.

- Soy hija única y mis padres son muggles. Tenemos vidas diferentes.

Él asintió y la miró.

- Como ya te dije, sólo Merlín sabe si saldremos algún día de este sitio.

Hermione se sentó junto a él y le dijo suavemente.

- Sólo tenemos que averiguar donde estamos y encontrar ayuda.

- No hay nadie que pueda ayudarnos.-dijo el muchacho lenta y cuidadosamente después de una pausa.-Esto no es El mago de oz, no se puede regresar.

Una desagradable sensación invadió el cuerpo de Hermione al escuchar esas palabras. Hubo otra pausa y Hermione tenía la sensación de que él intentaba anticiparse a su siguiente pregunta para preparar la respuesta.

- De todas formas, El mago de oz es un cuento muggle.-murmuró más para sí misma que para él.-Eres un fantasma ¿verdad? No duermes, no te cansas, no comes; y lo que es peor, me está empezando a ocurrir a mí ¿por que?

- No soy un fantasma.-dijo él con un suspiro.-No del todo. Es cierto que me ocurrió algo, pero aún así no podemos ir directamente a casa. No es tan sencillo.

- ¡No es del todo un fantasma! ¿Me estás diciendo que estamos en otro mundo?-dijo Hermione, airadamente.-¡Eso es ridículo! Además, hablas de tu infancia como si hubiera sido hace 40 años.

- En los años 60.

- Tienes mi edad y yo no vivo en los años 60. Has dicho que tenías 19, pero es imposible que existieras en esa época. Yo nací el 19/9/1979 y estamos en el año 1998.

Ella sabía que él la estaba mirando, pero no la importó. Salió de la cueva y se puso a llorar entre unos arbustos. Al principio, pensó que él estaría sentado mirando tranquilamente el fuego, pero de repente escuchó pisadas y se dió cuenta de él se había arrodillado a su lado. Se frotó los ojos en un intento de disimular las lágrimas.

- Hermione.-dijo suavemente.-Hermione, tienes que intentar creerme. Estamos los dos muertos. Por eso estamos aquí; por que estamos muertos.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- Estoy seguro, porque si hoy estuviera vivo, nunca nos habríamos conocido. Me has dicho que naciste el 19/9/1979, esa es la fecha de mi muerte.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

><p><em>Cuando estaba vivo me dedicaba a acostarme con muchas mujeres, a jugar, a apostar y a beber cuando no estaba enfrascado en mi trabajo. Me alejé de mi familia y de mis amigos, me perdí el nacimiento de mi hija por que estaba trabajando. Al morir me dí cuenta de que había desperdiciado mi vida, buscando la felicidad en tonterias, olvidándome de quienes me apreciaban y querían. Fuí un completo idiota, ahora, y sólo ahora me doy cuenta de que los momentos son únicos, que no existen instantes vacíos. Si pudiera volver atrás lo cambiaría todo, pero ya es demasiado tarde y he de continuar mi camino, aunque tal vez no lo encuentre.<em>

Hermione se puso de pie y lo empujó, después caminó en círculos, con aire pensativo. Su compañero la miró, esperando a que asimilara los hechos. Hermione no aceptaba los hechos, era prácticamente imposible; o ese muchacho era un esquizofrénico o la había mentido.

- No es posible.-dijo más para ella que para él.-Ni lógico. Quiero decir...puedes caminar y hablar...si estuvieras muerto no...-ella se frotó los ojos, deseando despertar, que no fuera real. De repente, él parecía nervioso.

- Si te sirve de algo, he estado caminando por este lugar mucho más tiempo que tú, pero sólo he encontrado el camino cuando apareciste. No viví el tiempo suficiente para hacer algunas cosas, ahora sólo camino para encontrar respuestas.

- Pero yo no quiero encontrar respuestas.-dijo Hermione desesperada.-No sé ni por que estoy aquí ni lo que me pasó. Sólo quiero salir.

- En ese caso, hagámoslo huntos.-murmuró.

Al día siguiente, el sol alumbraba en el cielo; por fín, Hermione pudo entregar la túnica a su compañero, pero cuando lo miró, se dió cuenta de que a la luz del sol, parecía uno de esos caballeros andantes con los que soñaba de pequeña.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó su compañero, al observar que ella parecía embobada mirándolo.

Hermione lo miraba, llegó a la conclusión de si su compañero estaba muerto, como él afirmaba, no se parecía a un fantasma. No sabía como llamar a las agradables sensaciones que tuvo cuando ella agarró su pierna y su brazo para comprobar que el muchacho era real, sólido. Él se lo permitió y ella se fijó en el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas, como si él estuviera disfrutando del experimento, a continuación él la levantó y empezó a girar con ella. Ambos se estuvieron riendo, olvidándose de que estaban muertos y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Hermione nunca fué una persona histérica, siempre fué paciente. "Podía haber sido peor". Pensaba. Recordó las ganas de Ron por ser un héroe, aunque no supiera desenvolverse tan bién como el desconocido; pero la seguridad que sentía cuando estaba con el muchacho era la misma que sentía cuando estaba con Ron. Luego pensó en los ojos del desconocido: daban un aire misterioso, casi peligroso, pero a la vez seguro y confiado; en cambio, los de Ron eran tímidos, alegres, inocentes y vivaces.

Cuando llegó la noche, Hermione se alegró de no tener clase por la mañana, porque no estaba en condiciones de responder a ninguna pregunta. El desconocido le dió la razón, y no protestó cuando la muchacha se durmió en su hombro, en cierto modo le agradó; no sabía por que esa muchacha despertaba sentimientos tan agradables en él, pero le gustaba.

Hermione nunca sabría que él se quedó toda la noche observándola y pensando en todas las cosas que le dijo su madre cuando era pequeño. La castaña le había dicho que era hija de muggles como si él fuera a rechazarla o a verla con prejuicio; se admitió a sí mismo que probablemente hace unos cuantos años habría reaccionado de esa manera. Sin embargo ahora, no había forma en la que dejara de pensar en su sedoso pelo, su perfecto rostro, sus deseables labios carmesí, que le tentaban a acercarse y besarlos con una pasión y un deseo desconocidos para él; sus inocentes y tiernos ojos canela, donde siempre encontraba la paz que tanto anheló, ojos en los que se perdía y derretían su corazón con una sola mirada. Se preguntó si ella le juzgará cuando se entere de su identidad y lo que hizo; también se preguntó cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que empezara a preguntar de nuevo; su instinto le decía que no tardaría mucho.

Ambos acogieron con satisfacción el repentino cambio climático; habían pasado de ver un cielo completamente gris, a uno completamente azul. El día anterior habían dejado atrás las montañas, ahora sólo había campos. Hermione estaba algo preocupada porque no sabía donde iban a refugiarse por la noche, ya que al dejar atrás las montañas, también dejaban atrás las cuevas. Parecía que el muchacho sabía que camino seguir cuando leía una especie de pergamino, eso la tranquilizó.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Un mapa.-dijo el desconocido guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

- ¿Puedo verlo?

- No podrás leerlo.-dijo pasándoselo.-Está escrito en un idioma que no entiendo. Sólo me guío por los dibujos que han echo los compañeros.

- ¿Qué compañeros?

Él de repente parece muy incómodo, como si no quisiera responder.

- Los que me lo dieron.

- En ese caso, ¿porqué no les dijiste que te lo escribieran en un idioma que entiendas?

- No podía pedírselo.

Hermione esperaba impaciente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Era la persona a la que atacaron los Malevolents, cuando quise ayudarle ya era demasiado tarde.-dijo viendo la mirada de desaprobación de la castaña.

- ¿Le registraste los bolsillos? Muy honorable.

- En realidad, lo llevaba de la mano. De todas maneras, no es útil. Antes de que me lo preguntes...-dijo con un poco de verguenza al ver que había interrumpido a la castaña cuando estaba a punto de hablar.-...también le cogí la espada. Es lo único que me ha servido para algo. No creo en los sentimentalismos; aquí todo el mundo se salva a sí mismo.

- Me salvaste dos veces.

- Así es.

Hermione miró el pergamino.

- Está en runas antiguas. ¿No estudiaste esa materia?

- Preferí la adivinación.

- Brillante.-dijo Hermione suspirando irritada.

- No pensaba...

- No voy a juzgarte.-dijo Hermione.

Esa noche no encontraron ningún sitio cómodo para descansar, así que se instalaron debajo de un árbol e hicieron fuego. Hermione todavía no se acostumbraba a la oscuridad de aquel lugar, ni a la claridad de la luna y de las estrellas; de alguna manera, era romántico. Rápidamente deshechó esos pensamientos, aunque sabía que tenía razón.

- Si realmente estamos muertos.-dijo ella.-¿Porqué no hay nadie más aquí?

- Creo...-comenzó su compañero.-...que no todo el mundo viene aquí. Mis padres murieron, pero nunca los encontré aquí; también murieron amigos y compañeros, pero no me encontré con ninguno, excepto con unos cuantos aliados, pero ninguno me conocía. Tal vez...-dijo buscando las palabras adecuadas.-...estemos aquí por que tenemos que hacer algo bueno, como yo, y tal vez como tú.

- No hice nada malvado en mi vida. No es como si fuera el caso de un asesino, Voldemort o un mortífago.-ella habló más para sí misma que para él, sin embargo lo hizo alto y claro. Cuando lo mira, se da cuenta de que está golpeando suavemente la tierra con los dedos, mientras la observaba.

- ¿Hay algún problema?-dijo nerviosa la castaña.-¿Tus amigos eran mortífagos?

- No, mis amigos no eran mortífagos.

- Bueno, al menos es una buena noticia.-dijo Hermione regalándole una sonrisa que él no regresó. Pero lo siguiente que dijo el muchacho, la heló completamente la sangre.

- Pero yo sí.

- ¿Qué? No puede ser.

Él la miró, avergonzado.

- Jamás pensé que me dirías esto. Sabía que eras de Slytherin, pero creí que eras uno de los pocos que valían la pena, pero nunca creí que te unieras a él.

Él se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

- Cometí un error.

Hermione le miró furiosa.

- Tampoco te llamas Smith. ¡Quiero que me digas la verdad!

Su compañero apartó las manos de su rostro y la miró fijamente.

- ¡No! Claro que no me llamo así, pero no creo que me creas cuando te diga quien soy.

Hermione presiona sus labios en una fina línea, intentando calmar su ira.

- Eso ya lo veremos, ¿quién eres?

El desconocido se levantó, caminó hasta quedarse frente a ella e hizo una reverencia.

- Regulus Black.-dijo amargamente.-Hijo favorito, heredero de Slytherin y un estúpido mortífago, como diría mi hermano, a su servicio.

- ¿Regulus?-dijo Hermione cuando se recuperó del shock.-No, es imposible que seas Regulus.

- Es cierto que es un nombre raro, pero te aseguro que me llamo así.

- ¿Regulus Black? ¿El hermano pequeño de Sirius?

- El hermano pequeño de Sirius.-la imitó.-¡Oh, por favor! ¿Tú también? Por el amor de Merlín, no me digas que eres fan suyo. No puedo morir dos veces, aunque voy a intentarlo.

- No me entiendes, Regulus.-dijo Hermione.-Lo lamento, pero tu hermano murió hace cuatro años.

- Oh.-dijo Regulus.-Nunca lo ví, jamás vino aquí.

Viéndolo de nuevo, Hermione compara los rasgos de ambos hermanos; no hacía falta un experto para fijarse en que los dos tenían el mismo elegante cuello.

- ¿Cómo murió mi hermano?

Regulus apenas habló cuando ella le empezó a relatar los acontecimientos en su 3º año. Él frunció los labios, cuando Hermione le contó la razón por la que Sirius había estado encarcelado en Azkaban.

- Sirius jamás haría eso. Mi hermano quería a mucho a James, era su mejor amigo.

Ambos rieron cuando la muchacha le contó el viaje en hipogrifo; y para sorpresa de Hermione, él asintió cuando le dijo que Sirius era un animago.

- ¿Lo sabías?-preguntó la castaña. Regulus asintió de nuevo.

- Sí, pero él me hizo prometer que guardaría el secreto. Nadie sabía como se escapaba de las cenas familiares, sólo se quedaba cuando estaba Rome. Me encantaba tomar el pelo a Androme da, nunca le gustó que la llamara así. Un día les seguí al jardín, la ví acariciar un perro negro y me dí cuenta de que era Sirius. Entonces, se transformó de nuevo en una persona. Poco después de que Rome se casara con un muggle, se escapó.

- Lo sé, ví los agujeros en el tapiz de tu familia.

- Eres hija de muggles ¿no? -dijo Regulus, mirándola.-¿Cómo es posible que vieras el tapiz?

- Harry vive allí, es el hijo de James Potter. Sirius se lo dejó todo cuando murió, incluyendo la casa y a Kreacher.

- ¿Kreacher sigue vivo?-preguntó bruscamente.

Hermione asintió.

- Sí, sigue vivo, aunque todos piensan que está loco.

- ¿Por casualidad sabes si Harry preguntó alguna vez a Kreacher por mí?

- No. Sólo preguntó por Sirius.

Regulus se revoloteó el pelo con su mano derecha, dejando ver pequeñas cicatrices en su antebrazo derecho.

- Como siempre.-dijo. A Hermione le recordó el comportamiento de Sirius cuando estaba encerrado en su casa.-Todo el mundo hablaba de Sirius. Incluso después de abandonar la casa, después de que muriese, aunque ya no esté en ese lugar, siempre se hablará de él. Algunas veces desearía que el maldito sombrero me hubiese puesto en Hufflepuff, para que hablaran de mí, en vez de él.-dijo amargamente.

Cuando Hermione consiguió dormir, la despertó un ruido muy extraño. Tuvo que esperar un rato para acordarse de dónde estaba, después reconoció el sonido. Regulus Black lloraba en silencio, casi imperceptiblemente. Hermione no le pregunta que le ocurre; había visto muchas veces las broncas entre los Weasley, para saber que siempre querrás a tu hermano, por mucho que discutas con él. Tenía la sensación de que entre los hermanos Black había una misteriosa historia, pero ese no era el momento para averiguarla. Tal vez, algún día, se la contaría Regulus. Quien sabe, quizás estuvieran en ese lugar más de lo previsto. En silencio, ella caminó junto a él, en el camino, pisó una ramita. Regulus la miró bruscamente, con los ojos llorosos. Abrió la boca para decirla algo, pero ella se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó. Para sorpresa de Hermione, él no rechazó el abrazo, es más, parecía agradecido.

- A pesar de todo, seguía siendo mi hermano.

Los ojos grises de él, buscaron los canela de ella. A Hermione la dió un vuelco el estómago cuando se dió cuenta de que estaban a menos de 10 cm del otro, sus narices estaban casi rozándose. Ella había estado acariciándole la espalda y los brazos para consolarlo, pero los sentimientos de consuelo habían cambiado por otros más...calientes. Hermione le dió un beso en la mejilla.

- Lo sé.-dijo tranquilamente.

Más tarde, cuando Regulus había decidido dormirse, Hermione miró al cielo. No sabía porqué, pero para ella, Regulus no era el hermano de Sirius; es cierto que tenían algunos rasgos en común, pero cada uno era completamente diferente.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

><p><em>Cuando dos personas se están casando por la iglesia, siempre se dice la frase "hasta que la muerte os separe", pero ¿que quiere decir esa frase en realidad? ¿Acaso esa frase nos está limitando la capacidad de amar? Porque en mi opinión, si dos personas se aman de verdad, entonces la muerte no será un límite. ¿Y si esa frase tiene otro significado? Pienso que en realidad se trata de una prueba, en la que si amas lo suficiente a tu maridomujer nada ni nadie podrá separarlos; tampoco se perderán en el cruce, pues si su amor es fuerte y verdadero, lograrán vencer cualquier dificultad._

_Tiene gracia, que me plantee esto, pues una vez estuve casado, pero ella murió hace 15 años y sigo echándola de menos y amándola como el primer día. Nunca en mi vida he sido tan feliz como cuando estaba con ella, cuando la veía despertar a mi lado. Aún sigo recordando sus ojos, sus labios, el tacto de su piel. Tal vez se pregunten cuando la conocí, pues bien, tenía 19 años cuando nos conocimos, en el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron supe que era el amor de mi vida, la mujer con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida. A los 20 nos casamos, a los 21 tuvimos una hija y un hijo. Hace 15 años que murió y ya tengo 60. Me siento triste, melancólico y cansado sin ella; pero sé que nos volveremos a ver, que vendrá a buscarme y que desde ese momento, nada ni nadie podrá volver a separarnos, por que mi amor por ella sigue siendo el mismo que el de hace 41 años. Por que el cura que nos casó se equivocó: nosotros nos seguiremos queriendo, amando y respetando más allá de la muerte._

A la mañana siguiente, ninguno de ellos habló de la noche anterior, pero el ambiente entre ellos estaba algo alterado, sin que se dieran cuenta, el ambiente se había alterado casi imperceptiblemente. Por el día, Hermione asimila mejor la información, o sea, que en realidad el misterioso desconocido era el Regulus Black, el hermano menor de Sirius. Recordó las conversaciones sobre él que había escuchado mientras leía un libro en el salón; el tono de repugnancia que utilizaba Sirius al referirse a Regulus como el estúpido mortífago que murió por desobedecer a Voldemort. Ella debería odiarle, pero no podía. Había descubierto al verdadero Regulus, un chico maravilloso; ahora entendía por que no quería contarle quien era, probablemente pensó que lo juzgaría antes de conocerle, como había echo Sirius.

Él debió de estar pensando lo mismo, por que la miraba todo el rato de reojo, preguntándose que pensaría ahora ella de él, ¿cambiaría su relación? Él había reconocido que fue un mortífago, pero fue asesinado al darse cuenta del error que había sido convertirse en uno ¿habría servido para algo el que se lo hubiera dicho?

Hermione observa el mapa, intentando descifrar las runas. Regulus se tumbó en el césped, la castaña observó como él se revolvía varias veces el pelo. De alguna manera, él sabía que lo estaba mirando y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Alguna vez has parado de revolverte el pelo?-dijo Hermione centrando de nuevo su atención en el mapa.

- Puedes jugar con mi pelo, si quieres.-dijo cerrando los ojos.

Estaban descansando en un campo lleno de flores, el día era soleado, pero con algunas nubes anunciando tormenta. Hermione se preguntó si en ese lugar podría haber tormenta.

- No, gracias. Puedes jugar tú solo con tu pelo, esoy ocupada.

Regulus se rió brevemente. Hermione se quedó embobada "Regulus tiene una risa muy bonita, casi melodiosa. ¡Pero en qué tonterías estoy pensando!" Deshechó esos pensamientos y al volver a mirar el pergamino, se dió cuenta de que alguien había escrito una palabra en el borde de la ruta; tuvo que forzar los ojos para poder leerla.

- Proid.-leyó en voz alta. Regulus abrió bruscamente los ojos.

- ¿Qué decías?

- Significa prohibido.-dijo señalando el mapa.-Creo que lo ví un poco cuando vine aquí, recuerdo que era pura oscuridad.

De repente, Regulus la miró interesado.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de venir aquí?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó la castaña desconcertada.

- ¿Cómo moriste?

- No lo recuerdo. Sólo recuerdo que estaba buscando algo con Harry y Ron. De todas formas, tenemos que avanzar; tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro para que pueda terminar de traducirlo.

Regulus asintió, se levantó y se acomodó la túnica. Después, recordando que era un educado Sangre Pura, ofreció cortésmente su mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse. La castaña la tomó alegremente y ambos se pusieron en marcha, sin soltarse las manos.

Esa misma noche, encontraron una pequeña cueva. Hermione continuó traducciendo el pergamino.

- Proid.-repitió Hermione. Ojeó las otras palabras: Fyer, eran los interminables campos que habían tenido que atravesar; gyt, era el bosque; zide era el pantano por el que se había caido.

También había unas flechas, dedujo que era el pasadizo que había atravesado con Regulus; tal vez allí vivió alguien en algún momento y ahora se utilizaba para que los viajeros evitaran a las criaturas nocturnas.

Regulus se sentó a su lado, para leer sobre sus hombros.

- Si tuviera algo con lo que pudiera escribir.-dijo ella.-Esto sería mucho más fácil.

- ¿Has avanzado algo?-preguntó Regulus inclinándose un poco sobre ella, sus manos se rozaron. Cuando él volvió a repetir la pregunta, divertido; ella se dió cuenta de que no había respondido por estar pensando en "otras cosas".

- Jhurt, significa nulo; se refiere al lugar donde aparecí. A continuación, señala la ruta que seguí hasta que me encontré contigo. Ya hemos pasado la zona de las montañas, después hay un dibujo de muchos campos seguidos, que probablemente sea donde nos encontramos ahora. Después los dibujos son indescifrables, pero las palabras son legibles.

- ¿Puedes traducirlas?

- Sí, al menos la mayoría: arroyo, otoño, cabaña del guardián, bosque tenebroso, cabaña quemada. No sé a lo que se refiere, pero me da mala espina. Sólo puedo traducir esas, pero estas dos últimas.-dijo Hermione, señalándole dos palabras al final del pergamino.-No tienen ningún sentido.

- ¿Porqué?

- Lo he intentado, pero no tiene sentido. El caso es que la traducción es correcta, pero no le encuentro la lógica.

- Una de ellas, significa alma; la otra puente de cruce. Ahí es donde se termina el mapa, por lo tanto, deduzco que tiene que haber una salida.

Regulus no dijo nada, simplemente miró el mapa. Luego asintió lentamente y dijo:

- Sí, claro.-dijo, luego se dió cuenta de la curiosa mirada de su compañera y habló más rápidamente.-Aún así, esta noche no podemos hacer nada; por lo tanto, sugiero que esperemos a mañana para seguir caminando.

- ¿Estás bien, Regulus?-preguntó Hermione, intentando descubrir que era lo que había molestado a su compañero ¿sería algo que había dicho ella?

- Por supuesto que sí.-dijo muy rápido.

- ¿Algo va mal?

- En absoluto, sólo pensaba...

- ¿En?

- No tiene importancia.

Hermione suspiró.

- Chicos...

Regulus la miró con rabia.

- No me llames así, suenas como Sirius.

- Lo siento. No quise...

- Hace mucho que no lo soy. No tienes ni idea de las cosas que he visto.

- Sí, claro que lo sé, porque eras un mortífago.-dijo Hermione, más rencorosa que lo que deseaba.-Lo siento, no...

Pero Regulus estaba muy enojado y herido.

- No era un juego. Excepto para algunos, pero si piensas que yo era uno de esos animales sucios y enfermos que cuando salían a la calle mataban a personas, sin importar si eran mujeres, hombres o niños...es que no me conoces. Pero eso está bien, ninguno me conocía, ni siquiera mi propio hermano. Nunca maté a nadie, por eso me fuí, porque nunca podría hacerlo; sabía que un día se sabría la verdad, porque eso no se puede ocultar tanto tiempo.

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, Regulus se detuvo bruscamente y se quedó aturdido por unos instantes. Hermione lo miraba con algo de culpabilidad, no era su intención que Regulus se cabreara, decidió mantenerse callada e intentar dormir, aunque sabía que no podría. Saltó cuando sintió que alguien la tapaba con una túnica.

- Lo siento.-dijo Regulus.- Pensé que podrías tener frío.

Hermione miró a Regulus, el fuego iluminaba su pálido rostro y sus angustiados ojos.

- Está bien.-dijo ella suavemente y haciéndole sitio.-¡Siéntate!

Regulus se sentó silenciosamente a su lado. Ambos veían intensamente las llamas, hasta que el joven Black empezó a tener frío, con cuidado, Regulus se tapó con la misma túnica que Hermione. Incoscientemente, la castaña apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero. Los corazones de ambos muchachos, latían a una velocidad descontrolada, pero ninguno hizo el amago de apartarse. Se quedaron así, sin moverse y disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta el amanecer.

Después de caminar durante más de 20 minutos, habían encontrado el arroyo. Hermione se quitó las botas y metió los pies en el agua. Regulus prefirió quedarse en la hierba. El agua era limpia y clara, la castaña pensó que era el agua más limpia que había visto desde que llegó a ese lugar; con esos pensamientos se adentró más. Regulus la observaba salpicar y lavar sus manos.

- ¡Quiero lavar!-dijo Hermione, alegre.-Por casualidad ¿no tendrás un pañuelo o algo que pueda lavar?

Regulus sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo verde con sus iniciales de color dorado en una esquina. Hermione se limpió la cara con el pañuelo, después empezó a fotar las manchas de barro de su ropa. El joven Black, nunca se despeinaba o ensuciaba, por mucho aire que hiciese o por muy sucio y polvoriento que fuera el lugar o el camino. Sin embargo, metió una mano en el agua, para sacarla rápidamente y volver a observar a la muchacha. Hermione estaba metida en el agua hasta las rodillas y se rió cuando lo vió acicalarse.

Hermione lo salpicó y la mayor parte del agua aterrizó a sus pies. Regulus la miró, alarmado, preguntándose a sí mismo, como una muchacha Sangre Sucia podía verse tan condenadamente hermosa con el cabello húmedo y la ceñida ropa, que no le había pasado desapercibida, llena de barro. Su madre se había equivocado completamente en muchas cosas.

Cuando terminaron de lavarse, Hermione intentó descifrar la ruta que marcaba el mapa, pero no dejaba de preguntarse, porque Regulus caminaba tan despacio.

Debajo de ellos se encontraba una hermosa cascada. Regulus observó como Hermione miraba la cascada con temor. La castaña pensaba que no había visto nunca nada tan hermoso ni en su vida, ni en su muerte.

El aire transportaba gotas de rocío, formando un arcoiris. La castaña se dió cuenta de que sus ojos estaban lacrimógenos. Regulus la miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No.-dijo ella sonriendo, mirando los preocupados ojos grises de su acompañante.-Es que es tan hermoso...me dan ganas de describírsela a mis amigos, ¡qué estúpido!

Él negó con la cabeza.

- En absoluto. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirle a Sirius, pero sé que algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo y se las contaré todas.

Se mantuvieron en un cómodo silencio, Hermione siente por primera vez que alguien la entiende; de nuevo siente esa agradable sensación que siente cuando está en la presencia de su acompañante. Pero esa sensación no duró mucho, pues la castaña se dió cuenta de que no había más camino. Regulus pareció leer su mente, pues sacó el mapa de su bolsillo. Ella tenía razón; le miró y algo nerviosa le señaló una flecha, pero ¿cómo llegar hasta ella?

- Sólo hay un camino posible.-dijo Regulus.

- No estarás sugiriendo que...¡esto no me puede estar sucediendo! ¿Por qué a mí?

Hermione cada vez estaba más histérica, mientras se tranquilizaba, Regulus se sentó en la hierba. No era la primera vez desde que estaban en ese lugar que la muchacha buscaba desesperadamente su varita y bufaba cuando no la encontraba. El muchacho, sólo la miraba.

- Tal vez haya rocas.-dijo la muchacha. Aunque sabía perfectamente que no había, pues tanto ella como Regulus las habían buscado con frenesí para poder bajar.-Sí, Regulus, ya sé que no hay. Pero ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer? No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre.

El muchacho miró hacia abajo y calculó la altura.

- No estamos obligados a quedarnos y como ya dije antes, sólo hay un camino.

- ¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

- Ni hay mucha profundidad, ni demasiada altura. Recuerda que no se puede morir dos veces.

- ¿En serio estás sugiriendo que nos tiremos por una cascada?

Regulus alzó una ceja.

- En absoluto. Estoy sugiriendo que lo hagas tú si eso es lo que quieres, por supuesto. Yo vuelvo, seguiré vagando como lo hice antes de...

Él no terminó la frase y Hermione piensa en la posibilidad de ir sin él, pero no puede ni siquiera pensarlo porque se siente vacía.

- ¿Estás diciendo que vaya sola? ¿Porqué?

Regulus se relamió el labio inferior con ansiedad.

- No soy muy aficcionado al agua.

Regulus se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la orilla. Hermione le agarró suave, pero fuertemente la mano, él la miró.

- ¿A qué le temes? ¿No sabes nadar?

El joven Black se rió.

- Por supuesto que sé. Aprendí cuando tenía 6 años, en un arroyo al lado de la casa de mi tío Cygnus.

Hermione sonrió.

- ¿Quién te enseñó? ¿Sirius?-preguntó deseosa de escuchar fragmentos de la infancia de los hermanos Black. Regulus se rió.

- No, fue Bella.

La castaña no se podía imaginar a Bellatrix Lestrange siendo agradable.

- En realidad, me encantaba nadar.-continuó inesperadamente.-Pero no me gusta desde que estoy aquí.

Él se detuvo bruscamente, pero recordó un lago brillante al lado de una cueva y a las almas corrompidas por la avaricia, el poder, el coraje, intentando hundirle hasta el fondo.

- Me gustaría que me agarraras de la mano.-dijo una voz femenina a su lado. Regulus cerró los ojos buscando coraje, después la agarró de la mano.

- A la de tres.-dijo ella.

1...

Se miraron entre sí.

2...

Apretaron fuertemente el agarre de sus manos.

3 ¡Ahora!

Ambos saltaron a la vez, agarrados de las manos.

Hermione sintió como le golpeaba el agua fría, e inundaba sus sentidos. "En otras circunstancias me hubiera matado." En plena caída, Regulus y ella se soltaron de las manos, después ella había caído al agua. Abrió sus ojos, pero no vió a nadie junto a ella, intentó nadar hacia la superficie, pero no podía, algo la estaba agarrando de los pies y la hundía cada vez más. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que consiguió liberarse y subir a la superficie "menos mal que no puedo morir, debe de ser la primera cosa buena de este lugar, aparte de encontrar a Regulus..."

Regulus...

Ella nadó rápidamente hacia la orilla, pero allí tampoco había ninguna señal de él.

- ¡Regulus!-gritó su nombre, desesperada.-¡Regulus!

Se puso de pie en la orilla, siguió llamándole, pero nadie contestaba. Su cabello estaba goteando en su espalda, tenía frío, pero no la importó. Sintiéndose impotente, se sentó, sollozando en voz baja. No quería moverse de ahí, ni siquiera cuando cayó la noche.

- ¿Porqué lloras?-dijo una voz familiar detrás de ella.

Ella se giró. Regulus Black estaba delante de ella, alto, altivo, orgulloso y tan guapo como siempre, a pesar de estar empapado, con su ropa goteando y pegándose a su musculatura, su pelo también goteaba y la sonrisa que la dirigió, derretería al corazón más frío.

Ella se guió por un impulso, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos; en ese momento el tiempo no importaba.

El mundo pareció detenerse para Hermione, quien ya no sabía si era de día o de noche, ni escuchaba el ruido de la cascada; todo lo que podía pensar era que él estaba ahí con ella, tan cerca de él, de sus labios, se extremeció cuando la tocó la mejilla con su húmeda mano. Ahí estaban los dos, mirándose a los ojos, deseando hacer lo que soñaban desde que se conocieron, ninguno de ellos quería romper el hechizo, sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más...

Pero, de repente, los arbustos se movieron y ellos se separaron rápidamente. Escucharon una voz que provenía detrás de los arbustos, era clara y se acercaba cada vez más.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

><p><em>Conservaré los recuerdos de tu amor en mi corazón, porque una vida sin tí, mi amor es como un jardín sin flor, carente de vida y de luz.<em>

Hermione agarró el brazo de Regulus.

- Las vacas están en el prado comiendo hierba. Atishoo, atishoo, saltemos...-cantó la voz de una niña.

Hermione estaba al borde de la histeria, de un ataque nervioso y de un infarto. Repasemos la situación: estaba muerta, en la oscuridad de la noche, sin fuego y una niña cantando con una voz fantasmal, que la recordó a la muchacha que cantaba la canción de Fredy en la película Las pesadillas de Fredy. Estaba muerta de miedo.

- Me entregó un anillo y 12 rosas...-cantó de nuevo la voz.

Regulus estaba igual de aterrorizado que Hermione. Ella nunca lo había visto sacar la espada antes de tiempo, pero esta vez, él no tuvo otra opción. Con el brazo derecho agarraba la espada, con el otro la protegía.

- ¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó el muchacho. Hermione buscó su varita por instinto, pero al no encontrarla, se aferró más al brazo de Regulus. De pronto, de los arbustos, salió una niña de unos 8 años, rubia, con los ojos verdes, vestida con ropa de la Inlaterra victoriana: un delantal blanco y un vestido negro. Los miraba asombrada.

- Os veo.-dijo la niña abrazando su osito de peluche.

- Es sólo una niña, Regulus.-dijo Hermione intentando calmarse.-Baja la espada.

Regulus estaba indeciso, pero al final decidió hacerla caso.

- ¿De dónde vienes?-preguntó él con suspicacia. La niña lo miró de nuevo, pero no le respondió.

- ¡Eleonore!-gritó una voz, haciendo que todos saltaran del susto.-¡Eleonore, vuelve! Está oscureciendo.

La nueva voz era de un hombre. Regulus y Hermione supusieron que Eleonore era la niña, porque salió corriendo hacia el encuentro de la voz.

- Pero que...-murmuró Regulus.

- ¡Sigámosla!-dijo Hermione con firmeza, agarrando el hombro de su compañero con su mano.-Si hay alguien aquí, podrían darnos cobijo.

Regulus asintió y ambos siguieron a la niña. No caminaron mucho, cuando ante sus ojos encontraron una pequeña cabaña, detrás de ella había un bosque, parecía oscuro y amenazante. La cabaña era de madera, con el techo de paja; a su alrededor tenía un pequeño jardín en el que crecían muchas flores de distintas clases.

- Eleonore, ven aquí.-dijo un hombre en la entrada de la casa.

- Abuelo.-dijo mirándolo sonriente y feliz.-mira hay gente.

El hombre miró la dirección en la que la señalaba la pequeña y vió a Hermione y a Regulus con la espada en alto.

- Baja la espada, muchacho, podrías sacar el ojo a alguien.

Hermione miró a Regulus, quien presionaba los labios en una fina linea y miraba al hombre con rabia contenida, después envainó la espada y agarró la mano de la castaña. Una vez que todos estaban dentro, el hombre cerró la puerta tras de sí, alarmando a Hermione.

El hombre se sienta en un sillón verde y los invita a sentarse. Regulus se sienta con precaución, Hermione se sentó al lado de su compañero. El hombre sacó un cigarrillo, ofreció uno a la castaña, quien lo rechazó arrugando la nariz, en cambio, el joven Black cogió uno. A continuación, el hombre sacó una varita y les secó la ropa con un hechizo; Hermione estaba aliviada, al menos de momento.

- Soy Silax. Estáis en la cabaña del guardián y yo soy el guardián.

- ¿Sabe por casualidad qué es este lugar?

- Sólo la dije dónde se encuentra, muchacha.-dije con la voz ligeramente más suave y sonriendo levemente.-Hacía tiempo que nadie me venía a visitar. Así que sois dos.

- Sí ¿Por?-preguntó Hermione. Regulus, como siempre, estaba vigilando; el hombre hizo una leve pausa, después se levantó y caminó hacia una habitación; cuando regresó, llevaba en las manos una varita, la cual se la dió al joven Black.

- Has esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo ¿me equivoco, muchacho?

Regulus lo miró bruscamente.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Regulus Black, el valiente muchacho al que asesinaron y murió completamente solo por desobedecer a Voldemort. Dime, ¿mereció la pena?

Regulus lo miró fijamente.

- Sí.-dijo finalmente con una voz dura, seca y amarga.-Mereció la pena todos y cada uno de los golpes. ¿Ahora puedes decirme como sabes tanto de mí?

- Por tu aura.-dijo el hombre. Hermione no sabía si ese individuo se estaba burlando de ellos o lo decía en serio.

Regulus se levantó.

- Siéntese, Black. Sé muchas cosas sobre tí, más de las que te imaginas...-dijo el hombre mirando la mano que el muchacho tenía en su bolsillo. Regulus se dió cuenta de esa mirada y retiró su mano, pero no se sentó. Hermione, que estaba observando esa escena, le susurró a Regulus.

- Por favor, Regulus.

El joven Black, la hizo caso a regañadientes.

- ¿Qué sabes de mí, guardián?-dijo el muchacho.-Y dime porqué lo sabes, por favor.

El guardián sonrió ligeramente.

- Conozco a todos los que vienen a este lugar, pero sólo los valientes son los que me encuentran. ¿Buscáis el puente de cruce?

- ¿El puente de cruce? ¿Qué sabe de él? ¿Podré...?-pregunta Hermione. El guardián, la mandó callar con la mano.

- Todo a su tiempo, joven. Pero lo primero es lo primero; esta varita tiene que ser devuelta a su legítimo propietario.

- 14 Pulgadas, pelo de unicornio, madera de roble, ¿la reconoces, muchacho?

- Mi varita.-susurró.-Hace tanto tiempo que no la utilizo...

Silax observó al muchacho, estaba alegre, feliz y sonriente; estaba agarrando la varita con fuerza y buscaba un objeto a su alrededor para probarla.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido su varita?-preguntó Hermione, mirándolo. Regulus también lo miró, atentamente. La sonrisa del guardián se torció un poco, no obstante, seguía siendo auténtica.

- Cuando alguien viene a este lugar, se le despoja de la varita para que no pueda hacer magia y tenga que sobrevivir por su cuenta. Las varitas las guardo hasta que sus propietarios puedan recogerlas.

- ¿Funcionará?-preguntó Regulus.

- Pruébala.-dijo el guardián.

- No sé que hechizo utilizar.-dijo el joven Black. Pensó un instante, cuando se decidió, levitó el cenicero que estaba sobre la mesa y lo tiró al piso; a continuación, lo reparó. Luego miró su varita con excitación y satisfación.

- Espere un momento.-dijo Hermione, molesta.-También tiene que tener mi varita. Por que la tiene ¿verdad?

El guardián la miró, incómodo.

- ¿Tu varita?

Hermione le miró impaciente y preocupada.

- Sí, mi varita: nueve pulgadas, escama de dragón, madera de cerezo. ¿La tiene?

- ¿Eres squib, muchacha?

Hermione le miró furiosa.

- Por supuesto que no. Era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, nuestra misión...había un velo, negro...hice un hechizo para destruirlo. Eso es todo lo que puedo recordar.

El hombre la miró fijamente y Regulus escuchaba atentamente la historia de la muchacha.

- He oido hablar de ese velo. Dispone de poderes que podrían ser peligrosos para ambos mundos. He oido que Cassandra es una gran adivina, vive al otro lado del bosque; dice que los espíritus tienen miedo del velo y hablan de una presencia oscura que quiere sembrar el mal y la discordia en el mundo ¿eres su seguidora?

- Por supuesto que no. No soy seguidora de Voldemort. Al contrario, estuve luchando contra él.-Hermione hace un esfuerzo por recordar.-Estaba intentando ser inmortal y dividió su alma. Ahora lo recuerdo todo. Creó los Horcruxes, los destruimos todos excepto el medallón de Slytherin, que fue imposible de encontrar. Cuando escuchamos que quería experimentar con el velo, intentamos adelantarnos y cerrar el velo para siempre.-de repente, hace una pausa, consciente de que Regulus está pendiente de cada sílaba que dice, tenía una mano en el bolsillo.-Pero supongo que no hemos podido cerrar el velo.

Silax caminó por la habitación, hasta detenerse en un armario, del cual sacó una piedra azul; la puso delante de Hermione y empezó a brillar. Regulus se acercó con la varita en la mano, listo para atacar.

- Ahora que ya me ha dado mi varita, nos podemos marchar; no es necesario asustarla. No vamos a aprovecharnos de su...-miró a su alrededor con una mueca de desdén, diseñada para ofender.-...hospitalidad más tiempo del necesario.

- Tranquilo, muchacho. No voy a lastimarla, es más, si quieres puedes acompañarnos.

- ¿A dónde?-preguntaron los dos al unísono. Al instante siguiente, Hermione entendió a lo que el hombre se refería.

- ¿Quieres ver mis recuerdos?

El guardián asintió.

- Su novio no quiere hacerlo, prefiere practicar.

Hermione intentó no sonrojarse por ese comentario, pero no pudo conseguirlo al notar que Regulus la había agarrado del brazo.

- ¿Qué va a ver?-pregunta nerviosamente la castaña al guardián.

- La noche en la que moriste.-respondió.

Regulus se arrodilló junto a ella en el suelo, sus manos pasaron de sus brazos a acariciarla el cabello. Hermione le miró, se notaba que el muchacho se había alterado por algo: agarraba fuertemente su varita y se mordía el labio inferior.

- ¿Estás lista?-susurró Regulus.

Hermione asintió y se concentró en la noche en la que murió. De repente, el guardián, Regulus y ella estaban en el Ministerio.

- ¿Quién es el pelirrojo?-preguntó Regulus, fulminándolo con la mirada cuando Ron la abrazó.

- Sólo Ron.

- Sólo Ron.-dijo Regulus levantando una ceja.-¿Qué tipo de relación tenéis exactamente?

- Ha sido mi amigo durante 8 años.

- Ahora, mirad esta escena con atención.-dijo Silax.

De repente, vieron como Hermione se puso delante del velo. Los miembros de la Orden la cubrían, excepto Ron, que se quedó a su lado y la animó poniéndola una mano en el hombro. Hermione notó como Regulus fulminaba con la mirada al pelirrojo. "Si no lo conociera, pensaría que está celoso." pensó.

Después empezó la lucha y a Hermione se le cayó la túnica de la Orden del Fénix y la varita cuando estaba siendo arrastrada hacia el velo. Acto seguido, volvieron a la cabaña de Silax.

Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas, se sentó en una silla mientras era consolada por Regulus.

- Todavía no me ha dado mi varita.-dijo la castaña cuando se calmó.-¿Dónde está?

- Se confirmó mi sospecha, eres una bruja, de eso no hay duda. Tu varita está en el Departamento de Misterios, por que se te cayó antes de morir. La única forma de que hubiera estado aquí habría sido que murieras con ella, pero ese no es el caso. Lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada. Quedaros aquí esta noche, mañana deberéis ir a ver a Cassandra.

Regulus, después de lanzar un hechizo para arreglar y limpiar su ropa y la de Hermione, se puso a jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico con Silax. Mientras tanto, la castaña, lanzó un hechizo con la varita del joven Black para alisarse el cabello, se sonrojó cuando Regulus la dijo que estaba muy hermosa. Ahora, la castaña veía jugar a los dos hombres; Regulus era un excelente jugador, había ganado 2 de 3 partidas, pero la castaña sospechaba que el joven Black había dejado ganar una partida al guardián. Silax bufaba por que su contricante era un rival duro de batir; a la castaña no le desagrada el guardián, pero estaba muy satisfecha de que Regulus le hubiera ganado. Como se estaba aburriendo un poco, Hermione había intentado hablar con Eleonore, pero la conversación era muy limitada, por que la niña se quedaba sentada en una mecedora, agarrando su osito de peluche, mirando a la nada y cantando canciones que la hacían estremecer.

- Jaque mate.-dijo Regulus, mirando a Hermione.

Hermione sonrió y miró por la ventana, recordando una partida de ajedrez hace mucho tiempo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

><p><em>Las estrellas y la luna brillan en el desierto, dan esperanza a los viajeros, ayudándoles a seguir su camino.<em>

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Hermione al guardián.

- El puente de cruce se encuentra más allá del bosque tenebroso. Tenéis que saber que sólo podéis cruzar si estáis juntos. Veréis...-dijo Silax ante la cara de estupefación de los muchachos.-...este lugar está diseñado para dar una 2ª oportunidad a las almas con asuntos pendientes; pero para pasar el puente de cruce tienen que ser como mínimo dos. Si uno de vosotros muere, el otro no podrá pasar. Retrocederéis en el tiempo, hasta la época del que haya estado aquí más tiempo, en este caso hasta la de Regulus; recordaréis todo lo que os ha pasado. Una vez en el mundo de los vivos, deberéis evitar la muerte del chico y derrotar al tal Voldemort.

- ¿Cómo haremos eso?-preguntó Regulus.

- Chica, ¿no descubrió La Orden del Fénix un método para derrotarle?

- Los Horcruxes.-dijo Hermione, mirando al joven Black, quien de nuevo tenía una mano en el bolsillo.-Pero no sé si seguirán en los mismos lugares.

- También deberéis salvar a todas las personas que podáis del ataque de los mortífagos. Si no, todo habrá sido en vano.

Hermione dió las gracias al guardián por su hospitalidad y se alejó un poco de los hombres, que parecían un poco tensos, pero logró escuchar lo último que el guardián le dijo a Regulus.

- Tienes que decirla lo que guardas en tu bolsillo, muchacho.

En el bosque tenebroso, era muy fácil perderse. Hermione tenía la impresión de que sin una varita, habría sido imposible encontrar un camino, pues estaba demasiado oscuro. Lamentablemente, habían tenido que abandonar el camino, pues había demasiados obstáculos.

- ¿Qué fue lo último que te dijo el guardián?

Regulus se frotó su mejilla con su manga ensangrentada antes de responder.

- Nada importante.

Hermione estaba segura de que la estaba mintiendo, pero lo más importante era encontrar un camino. Se preguntó a si misma si serían capaces de hacer todas las cosas que les había dicho el guardián.

- No tienes que preocuparte por nada.-dijo Regulus. Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior y agarrando fuertemente la mano del muchacho.

Se habían agarrado de las manos cuando ella tropezó con una rama, pero no se habían soltado. Hermione se preguntó si Regulus se sonrojó cuando el guardián le había llamado "novio". Recordó que Sirius no se sonrojaba por nada; intentó recordar la edad de ambos hermanos y se rió por el resultado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Estaba intentando calcular tu edad si hubieras estado en mi tiempo.

- ¿Y?

- Bueno, tengo 19; por lo que tú tendrías 37.

- No me siento como una persona de 37.

- Porque no los aparentas.

- ¿Te gusto más así?-dijo Regulus sonriendo.

- ¿Y quién dice que me gustes?-dijo Hermione sonriendo y agarrando con más fuerza la mano de Regulus.

- Háblame sobre los Horcruxes.-dijo él satisfecho con la fuerza con la que se agarraban las manos.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Cómo sabíais que existían? Pensé que El Señor Oscuro era el único que sabía de ellos.

- Dumbledore se lo dijo a Harry al año siguiente de la muerte de Sirius. Desde entonces, Harry a estado intentando localizar alguno.

- ¿Hay más de uno?

- Sí, creemos que 6.-respondió Hermione sin notar la extraña expresión en el rostro de su acompañante.-Conseguimos encontrar todos excepto el medallón de Salazar Slytherin; tal vez alguien se nos adelantó.

Regulus lanzó un suspiro y se detuvo para decir algo, pero de repente, los árboles empezaron a moverse. Con el brazo izquierdo agarró a Hermione protegerla.

- ¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó la castaña, observando que su compañero estaba con la varita en alto.

- No lo sé. Cuando le pregunté al guardián que peligros albergaba este bosque, me dijo que tampoco sabía nada, que avisaba a Cassandra de la llegada de viajeros por medio de su patronus.

Hermione se soltó del agarre del muchacho.

El viaje por el bosque era cada vez más aterrorizador. La castaña miraba constantemente el cielo, pero los altos y densos pinos la dificultaban la visión. Regulus parecía agitado y algo nervioso. Habían llegado a una parte del bosque donde era casi imposible avanzar, porque había demasiada humedad en el ambiente, la tierra parecía barro y estaba excesivamente oscuro. Regulus recordó que podía hacer magia y Hermione suspiró de alivio; pero no duró mucho por que se dieron cuenta de que no sabían donde estaban; y el "lumus" no daba la suficiente luz como para ver si había algún camino cerca. Un ligero movimiento entre los árboles puso a Regulus en alerta.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No estoy seguro.-dijo Regulus preocupado.-El guardián nos dijo que no nos alejáramos del camino, pero te he puesto en peligro.

- Regulus, no ha sido culpa tuya.

Trataron de encontrar alguna salida, pero cada vez se adentraban más. A medida que continuaban, los árboles estaban más juntos; Regulus tuvo que utilizar su varita varias veces para liberar el cabello de Hermione que se había quedado enganchado en alguna rama. Hermione maldecía mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpidos de alejarse del camino, sentía que a medida que avanzaban aumentaba su miedo y que casa vez le era más difícil pensar con claridad.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaremos en salir?-pregunta la castaña a Regulus, que se había mantenido callado casi todo el camino, esa era otra diferencia entre él y su hermano. Pero ahora, el muchacho parecía preocupado, Hermione tenía la sensación de que él tenía miedo, y eso no la gustaba nada. Regulus no solía asustarse facilmente.

- No estoy seguro.-comenzó, vacilante.-Hermione...creo que nos hemos perdido.

Regulus señaló unos árboles para que Hermione mirara entre ellos; cuando lo hizo, el miedo se adueñó de ella.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Delante de ellos había un castillo en ruinas, rodeado por un montón de pinos y habitado por un montón de Malevolents. "Este debe de ser el lugar donde viven, por eso hay tanta oscuridad." pensó Hermione.

- Vuelve.-dijo Regulus bruscamente, agarrándola del brazo.-Podemos intentar huir antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia.

- Pero si es de día...

- Pero aquí hay mucha oscuridad. Es su hábitat, no importa si es de día o de noche, siempre que esté oscuro. El fuego los asusta porque da luz.-dijo agarrándola de la mano.-Si conseguimos ir a un lugar con luz, no nos seguirán. ¡Vámonos!

- No puedo ver nada, Regulus.

- Entonces agárrate a mi, estoy acostumbrado a ver en la oscuridad.

Hermione lo agarró del brazo, sonrojándose un poco. Caminaron unos cuantos metros, pero de repente, Hermione pisó una rama. La rama se quebró y los Malevolents los detectaron y fueron hacia ellos. Regulus la agarró por la cintura y lanzó fuego por su varita a las criaturas.

- Me quedo a luchar contra ellos, corre lo más rápido que puedas.-dijo Regulus.

- De eso nada, no pienso dejarte aquí. Recuerda que para pasar el puente de cruce tenemos que ser dos.

Ambos empezaron a caminar, pero Hermione observaba con horror como Regulus se detenía cada pocos segundos para lanzar fuego. Necesitaban encontrar algo de luz, pero un minuto no es suficiente. Ella se acercó a Regulus, quien estaba cansado pero tenía una mirada burlona.

- Malditos...

- Rápido, Regulus, tenemos una oportunidad.

- No.-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.-Hay demasiados, debes ir sola.

- Recuerda que no puedo, si te pasa algo, ambos nos quedamos.-se excusó. La verdad era que no quería ni podía oirle gritar, se había acostumbrado de tal manera a su presencia, que alejarse un minuto de él sería un verdadero suplicio.-No te dejaré aquí.-"terco, inflexible, cabezota."

- ¡Oye! Tienes que salir de aquí, a lo mejor no lo consigo. Pero habrá merecido la pena si estás a salvo. No te preocupes, seguro que puedes cruzar.-dijo tambaleándose torpemente.

Hermione lo miró. Regulus era cualquier cosa menos torpe, si él pensaba que ella lo iba a abandonar estaba muy equivocado.

- Regulus, por favor, no...

- Vete de aquí, Hermione. No hagas que mi sacrificio sea en vano, intenta cruzar el puente sola. Si los dos nos quedamos no podremos continuar, porque hay demasiados. Sé que encontrarás la manera de cruzar sola, eres muy inteligente.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser un Slytherin?-pregunta ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Durante mi vida fuí un completo estúpido, cometí errores de los que me he arrepentido todos los días de mi vida y de mi muerte. Pero ahora puedo hacer un sacrificio por una persona. Sé que lo conseguirás, sólo confía en ti misma. ¿Y Hermione?

- ¿Sí?

- Ven aquí, sólo será un momento.-dijo suavemente.

El beso fue feroz, urgente y apasionado. Pero ese momento acabó demasiado pronto.

- Quería hacer esto desde el primer día en el que te vi.-dijo Regulus.-Ahora vete.

"El valiente muchacho que murió solo." recordó Hermione.

- Jamás, Regulus. Me quedaré contigo lo quieras o no.

Regulus la dió una mirada, que fue correspondida. Esa mirada expresaba todos los sentimientos que sentían por el otro, todo lo que querían decirse y no pudieron.

- Regulus, utiliza tu patronus.

- No sé crearlos.-confesó avergonzado.

- Sólo piensa en cosas felices.

Él cerró los ojos, concentrándose y una lenta sonrisa empezó a propagarse por su rostro. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse que era lo que el muchacho estaría pensando, porque de la varita, salió una luz cegadora; cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró delante de un fiero y majestuoso león.

- Lo conseguí.-dijo Regulus feliz.

El león se lanzó contra los Malevolents y los desintegró.

Regulus y Hermione caminaron por el bosque con el león dando círculos a su alrededor, adelantándolos o quedándose atrás, pero siempre protegiéndolos. Al fin llegaron al final del bosque, Hermione dio un suspiro de alivio, pero Regulus estaba débil por la lucha, aunque lo intentase ocultar sus pasos eran vacilantes y estaba más pálido de lo normal.

- Regulus.-dijo la castaña con preocupación. Él sacudió la cabeza.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- Si no encontramos ningún sitio donde resguardarnos.-dijo Hermione con decisión.-Haré fuego. No sé por que el guardián no nos avisó de las criaturas que había en ese bosque.

- Como ya te dije, el guardián no lo sabía.-dijo Regulus débilmente.-Segun él, nunca ha estado en esta parte del bosque.

Empezaron a caminar, Regulus tuvo que agarrarse de Hermione para poder hacerlo. Unos pocos metros más adelante encontraron una casa completamente quemada. La castaña la miró sospechosamente, le pareció muy raro que toda la casa estuviera quemada excepto la puerta.

- No tiene pinta de que dentro viva una persona.-dijo Regulus.-Vamos a tener que acampar rápidamente, no creo que nos quede mucho tiempo antes de que las criaturas nos encuentren.

Hermione siguió mirando sospechosamente la casa.

- ¡Dame el mapa!

Regulus se lo entregó y ella sonrió triunfante.

- Según el mapa estamos en la casa quemada. Me pregunto si...

El joven Black observó con sorpresa, curiosidad y duda como la castaña golpeaba dos veces la puerta. A continuación, hubo un gran silencio en el que el muchacho estaba a punto de decirle que el lugar estaba abandonado y que era mejor buscar un lugar seguro para acampar, cuando se abrió la puerta, de la cual salió una mujer.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

><p><em>Toda persona guarda un secreto.<em>

Hermione se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. La mujer que tenía enfrente era alta y delgada, con enormes gafas. La mujer la miró, después se giró a Regulus y mostró sus dientes marrones en una sonrisa.

- Mis queridos jóvenes. Queridos, el guardián me envió su patronus hace un rato para avisarme de que llegábais, aunque no lo necesitaba, pude verlo desde antes.

Hermione recuerda haber leído algo sobre Cassandra Trelawney, pero no pudo evitar compararla con la profesora que la dio adivinación en 3º .

- El guardián dijo que nos daría cobijo esta noche y que nos ayudaría a encontrar el puente.-dijo Hermione tratando de ser cortés, aunque fue en vano. Cassandra la miró irritada unos instantes, después volvió a mostrar su sonrisa.

- Pasad, queridos, pasad.-dijo insinuándose a Regulus, y poniendo celosa a Hermione.

El interior de la casa no era muy diferente al exterior, parecía cómoda, pero tenía un fuerte olor a incienso. Hermione quiso cubrirse la nariz con la mano, pero lamentablemente no podía hacer eso por que sería muy descortés.

- Ponéos cómodos, queridos. Lo sé todo.

Hermione no se tragaba nada de lo que decía esa mujer; lo único que quería hacer era gritar y maldecir a todos sus familiares. No supo como encontró fuerzas para contenerse, la miró seriamente y la preguntó:

- ¿Qué sabes?

Cassandra la dió una indulgente sonrisa, después se dirigió a Regulus para darle una taza de té, lo raro es que no era líquido, sino gas.

- Bébete esto, querido, te ayudará a recuperar fuerzas.

Regulus dudó con los brazos cruzados, la mujer le rodeó con el brazo y lo acercó hacia ella. Hermione estaba que echaba chispas; en su mente imaginaba mil formas de torturar a esa mujer. Regulus parecía incómodo, al final cogió la taza de té que le ofrecían. Cassandra sonrió cuando él inhaló el té.

La noche estaba apunto de empezar.

- ¿Le importaría que pasaramos aquí la noche?-preguntó Hermione, aunque no le agradaba la idea de pasar una noche entera con esa mujer. Se sorprendió cuando Cassandra la miró escandalizada.

- ¡No, no, no, queridos! No hay mejor momento en este mundo para estudiar el alma que cuando anochece. Es por esa razón por la que no he abandonado este lugar, porque me gusta resolver los misterios del comportamiento humano.

Hermione pensó que era completamente ridículo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?-preguntó Regulus con un ligero toque de miedo.

Cassandra no respondió, se dirigió a un armario y sacó una manta.

- ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Hermione.

- Tengo que meditar esta noche, consultar con mi ojo interior.-dijo Cassandra, después se giró hacia Regulus y le dió una llave.

- ¿Qué es esto?-dijo él.

- La llave de la casa de mi hermana. No está muy lejos de aquí, allí podréis pasar la noche. Mi hermana se marchó hace mucho tiempo en busca del puente de cruce; siempre dije que no poseía los mismos dones que yo. Daos prisa antes de que oscurezca.

Regulus y Hermione se despidieron de Cassandra en el exterior de la puerta. La vidente caminaba por el mismo camino que habían recorrido ellos. Hermione miró preocupada a Regulus.

- Regulus, ¿no deberíamos advertirla de...?

Regulus miraba incrédulo a Cassandra.

- Escuche, por ahí hay un montón de...-empezó Hermione. Pero Cassandra la miró con simpatía.

- Querida, yo no le temo al bosque. Los espíritus de este lugar se reverenciarán ante mí, en cuanto vean que poseo el don de la adivinación.

- ¡Pero es peligroso!-dijo Hermione mirándola horrorizada.

La sonrisa de Cassandra no vaciló, Regulus avanzó unos pasos cuando la mujer agarró a la castaña del hombro.

- Es cierto que puede resultar peligroso para los que no poseen el don, como tú. Sin embargo es completamente seguro para mí.

Hermione miró incrédula como la mujer se alejaba, Regulus se estaba partiendo de la risa.

- ¡No te rías! ¿Debemos ir detrás de ella?

- No veo por que tenemos que preocuparnos por ella. Parecía muy segura, así que no es nuestro problema.

- ¡Oh, una actitud muy Slytherin!

- Sólo estoy siendo sensato. No deberías sentirte responsable por todo, de todas formas ella sabe lo que hace. Es decir, que si ella quiere quedarse en el bosque para *meditar*...-dijo la palabra con sarcasmo, haciendo sonreir a Hermione.-...que haga lo que quiera.

Cuando llegaron a la casa que les dijo Cassandra, la castaña todavía se estaba preguntando en el ilógico comportamiento de la mujer. Regulus consiguió abrir la puerta con dificultad.

- Este lugar está lleno de basura.-dijo Hermione con asco. De repente siente como algo se cuela entre sus piernas, algo peludo. -Pero que...

- Sólo es un gato.-dijo Regulus riendo y cogiendo al gato blanco.

- Un gato.-repitió la castaña, luego se echó a reir. El animal saltó fuera de los brazos de Regulus.

La habitación estaba llena de polvo. Regulus arrugó la nariz, después cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y limpió la habitación con su varita.

- Es agradable ver a un hombre ordenado.-murmuró Hermione. El joven Black sonrió y se sentó en la cama al lado de la muchacha, enfrente de la chimenea.

- Incendio.-dijo el muchacho encendiendo la chimenea.-Esto es bonito ¿no?-dijo sarcásticamente.-Mono ¿no crees?

- ¿Qué te ocurrió en el bosque? ¿Por que no podías caminar?

- Intentaban absorver mi fuerza para debilitarme, pero ahora estoy bien. El té...

- Bueno, ella tiene que saber alguna forma de curar en este lugar.

- Por supuesto.-dijo Regulus no prestando mucha atención.

- Estaba muy preocupada por tí.

Regulus sonrió.

- Yo también estaba preocupado por mi.

Hermione se levantó, inspeccionando la habitación, de repente se acordó de que él quería decirla algo en el bosque, pero que no tuvo tiempo.

- ¿Regulus?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué me querías decir en el bosque?

- Nada importante, sólo quería que te fueras.-dijo Regulus tenso.

- ¿Entonces por que estás tan tenso? Te estás comportando de la misma manera que cuando no me querías decir tu nombre. No lo entiendo: me besas, me protejes, pero no confías en mi.

Él se tumbó en la cama, se tapó la cara con sus manos y cuando habló, fue con una voz de un hombre que estaba a punto de ser condenado.

- Tengo que confesarte algo.-murmuró.

- Adelante.

Regulus sonrió un poco.

- No te dije mi nombre por que pensé que podrías saber...lo que hice.

- ¿Qué?-dijo la castaña temerosa.

- Ya que me lo has preguntado, déjame decirte lo que no le he contado nunca a nadie.-Regulus respiró profundamente.-Pensé que podrías haber oido mi nombre, pero cuando dijiste "el hermano pequeño de Sirius", me dí cuenta de que nadie sabía lo que averigué; pero aún así, no estaba seguro de en que lado te encontrabas.

Hermione estaba indignada.

- Ya te dije que era una Gryffindor.

- No era suficiente, Hermione. Peter Petigrew también fue un Gryffindor, pero eso no evitó que pasara información al Señor Oscuro.

- ¿Lo sabías y no se lo dijiste a tu hermano?

- Sí, lo sabía e intenté razonar con Sirius, pero fue en vano.

- ¿Lo intentó? Si tanto miedo tenías a Voldemort ¿por qué no te uniste a la Orden?

- Ves a Sirius como a un héroe, Hermione.-dijo Regulus con una triste sonrisa.-Pero, tienes razón.

- ¿En qué?

- Debí pedir ayuda.

- En ese caso, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

- Lo hice.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Le pregunté a mi hermano si podía unirme a la Orden del Fénix.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Hermione se debatía si debía creerle o no, por que Sirius nunca la había comentado nada al respecto.

- No te creo.

- Entonces te lo mostraré.

Momentos más tarde, ambos se encontraban en un callejón oscuro, Regulus la acarició el cabello y Hermione se rió. De repente, vieron una figura en la carretera, era un hombre alto. La castaña intentó ocultarse, pero Regulus se lo impidió.

- Tranquila.-dijo muy cerca de su oido.-Es sólo un recuerdo.

El hombre intentaba ocultar su rostro, tenía una motocicleta negra aparcada en el callejón.

- ¿Sirius?-dijo Hermione reconociendo la moto. Después se giró a Regulus, pero ya no estaban en el callejón, sino en el interior de una casa.

Un muchacho más joven que Sirius, estaba en el umbral de la puerta, no llevaba camisa, pero llevaba los pantalones del ejército del Señor Oscuro. Regulus sonrió al ver que Hermione lo devoraba con la mirada. Sirius apuntó al muchacho con la varita. Hermione vió horrorizada como el muchacho salía despedido hasta chocar contra la pared. La castaña corrió instintivamente hacia el muchacho, pero Regulus la agarró del brazo.

- Regulus.-dijo Hermione, mirándolo. Él asintió.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?-escupió Sirius tirando a Regulus a sus pies.-¿Intentas tenderme una emboscada? ¿Cuál es tu próximo trabajo, Reggie? Eres patético.

Hermione vió como el Regulus que estaba junto a ella se frota la cara con una manga, después observó que el Regulus del recuerdo hizo lo mismo.

- Sirius. Ayúdame, por favor.

- ¿Por qué debería, Reggie? Nuestros caminos se separaron hace mucho tiempo, cuando decidiste unirte a esos malditos hijos de perra.

- Por favor, escúchame.

- No pienso hacerlo. Ahora vete de mi apartamento, estúpido mortífago.

- Sirius.

Pero él no escuchaba las súplicas de su hermano, lo arrastró y empujó hacia la puerta de su casa y lo arrojó a la calle.

- Vete de aquí ahora mismo, más vale que no vuelva a encontrarte en la puerta de mi casa. ¡Mortífago!

Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Sin embargo, el Regulus que estaba a su lado parecía impasible. Salieron de la casa y se dieron cuenta de que el Regulus de la memoria estaba rodeado. Hermione pudo reconocer a Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Regulus Arcturus Black quedas arrestado por orden del Señor Oscuro.

Hermione observó como Regulus estaba demasiado débil para luchar. A continuación volvieron a la cabaña de la hermana de Cassandra.

Regulus Arcturus Black. Hermione no se había fijado en las iniciales del pañuelo del muchacho cuando lo lavó en el arroyo. Pero ahora era distinto, se dirigió a Regulus y le sacó el pañuelo del bolsillo para analizar las iniciales. RAB.

- Tú eres RAB, el que robó el medallón de Salazar Slytherin.

Regulus iba a decir algo, pero fuera de la cabaña se escucharon gritos.

- Quédate aquí.

- De eso nada.

- Entonces ven conmigo, pero ten cuidado. ¡Expecto patronum!

Los Malevolents estaban merodeando por la zona, pero no les atacan, se marchan en cuanto ven el patronus de Regulus.

- Tengo miedo, Regulus.-dijo Hermione suavemente.

- Tranquila, no te va a suceder nada, te prometo que te protegeré.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Se acaban de alimentar.

Hermione alzó la vista y vió el manto de Cassandra desgarrado, la vidente tenía los ojos blancos y estaba en una posición antinatural.

- Se lo advertí. Le dije que tuviera cuidado.-dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.-Era tan estúpida y cabezota.

- Hermione, no ha sido culpa tuya.

- ¿Eso es el medallón de Slytherin? ¿Pero qué hace aquí?

- Debió de habérmelo robado cuando me dió el té.-dijo él maldiciendo mentalmente.-Ven, volvamos a la cabaña. Si antes era peligroso este lugar, ahora es peor.

Hermione estaba demasiado aturdida, se sentó en la cama. Regulus se apoyó en la puerta.

- Tenías el medallón de Slytherin, Regulus. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Cómo te lo pudo robar Cassandra?-dijo caminando hacia él.-¡Dámelo!

Regulus se quedó inmóvil un momento, Hermione pensó que iba a negarse. Sin embargo, el joven Black le puso el medallón en la mano.

- No funciona en este lugar.-dijo cerrando sus dedos sobre la mano de ella.-Fui a hablar con mi hermano, pensando que me podría ayudar. Pero me equívoqué, sin embargo no le culpo, probablemente hubiera echo lo mismo si hubiera estado en su situación.

- Desde que salí de Hogwarts, he estado buscando a los Horcruxes para destruirlos. Todos creímos que sólo había 6, pero estábamos equivocados. Murieron tantos...-ella se detuvo al darse cuenta de que él había sido un mortífago. Sus piernas flaquearon, estaba a punto de caer, pero Regulus logró sugetarla antes de que recibiera el impacto. La agarró de la cintura, la cabeza de la muchacha descansaba en su regazo, él acarició su cabello. Era curioso estar en esa situación, puesto que nunca había echo eso con ninguna chica.

- Al robar el medallón, Cassandra demostró que tenía poderes de percepción. Los Horcruxes son pedazos de almas, la vidente sabía que era un objeto poderoso, pero no sabía porque. Por esa razón, los Malevolents me perseguían en el bosque; así es, me perseguían a mí, no a ti. Por eso te dije que corrieras, no quería que nadie más pagara el precio de mis acciones. Los Horcruxes son banquetes para los Malevolents.

- Deberías habérmelo dicho.

- Lo acabo de hacer.-dijo él jugando torpemente con su pelo.-Nos reunimos en este maldito lugar, Hermione, y sin embargo me has echo comprender que jamás debería haber echo las cosas por mi cuenta. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes. Yo te...

Hermione lo miró, recordando el beso en el bosque, como se sintió cuando creyó que no lo volvería a ver. Sintió una repentina ola de afecto por él, así que se sentó a su lado y le rodeó el cuello con sus manos. Él estaba un poco nervioso y ella tenía la sensación de que temblaba de la misma manera que cuando la besó, sin embargo, correspondió al abrazo.

- ¿Cómo moriste?

- Mi prima Bella vino a buscarme. El Señor Oscuro sabía que estaba muy unido a ella, éramos casi hermanos. Por ella me uní a los mortífagos, Sirius pensó que era nuestra madre la que lo deseaba, y así era, pero no lograba convencerme del todo. Sólo quería impresionar a Bella, ¿sabes? Sirius siempre tenía a su alrededor a muchas chicas, sobre todo en la escuela. Yo nunca fui tan bueno como él en ese tema. Un día Bella me preguntó si quería unirme a los mortífagos y pensé...bueno, da lo mismo lo que pensara. El caso es que ella me llevó a él.

- ¿Qué ocurrió después de que te acusaran de traidor?

Él cerró los ojos brevemente como si estuviera recordando el orden exacto de los acontecimientos.

- Me llevaron a un huerto y me mataron.

- ¿Con el Avada Kedavra?

Regulus se reía amargamente.

- Eso habría sido una bendición, al menos habría sido rápido.

A continuación, se retiró el pañuelo de la garganta y se subió los pantalones hasta los tobillos. Hermione reprimió un grito. En el cuello había una marca roja y en sus tobillos una larga línea de cicatrización.

- Él me dijo que el Avada era demasiado bueno para mi, demasiado rápido para un traidor a la sangre. Al principio pensé que había descubierto lo del medallón, pero me equivocaba.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Me cortó el pie derecho, después el izquierdo. Se reía de mi mientras me preguntaba como huiria, me arrastré hasta mi varita, pero fue inútil. Él sólo se reía, ni siquiera se molestó en desarmarme. Después me ahorcó en uno de los árboles. Después salió Bella y antes de que él rompiera mi cuello, me dijo que era débil y que ella nunca me quiso realmente. Luego morí y me desperté aquí, desde entonces he estado vagando.

Hermione se dió cuenta de que el muchacho estaba llorando. Tocó las cicatrices de sus tobillos, Regulus gimió, pero no le retiró la mano. Ella lo abrazó, besó sus húmedas mejillas, su frente, su boca, hasta que se dió cuenta de que se podía llorar y besar al mismo tiempo. Ella estaba sin aliento aún antes de que sus labios tocaran los suyos. Con sus manos tomándola por los hombros, él la embistió con su boca.

_Más tarde..._

Hermione se inclina hacia Regulus, quería hablar con él, decirle que lo conseguirían si estaban juntos pasase lo que pasase. Pero el muchacho no decía nada, la castaña vió por que, por primera vez, Regulus Black estaba tranquilamente dormido.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

><p><em>Me he arrepentido de mis pecados, ya no soy el que era.<em>

La luz se filtraba en la habitación. Una castaña empezaba a despertar, cuando sintió como alguien besaba su hombro.

- Buenos días.-murmuraba Regulus mientras la volvía a besar. Hermione no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber que él estaba sonriendo.

- Buenos días.-respondió. Se quedó tumbada un rato, disfrutando de las sensaciones que estaba experimentando al estar en sus brazos, mientras recordaba la noche anterior. Ella le acarició el cabello, enredó sus manos, haciéndole pequeños rizos, Regulus gimió y a Hermione le recordó el maullido de un gato. Después, él la besó antes de empezar a vestirse. Su ropa estaba doblada en una silla al lado de la chimenea.

- Estabas durmiendo.-dijo ella un poco sorprendida.

- Como tú.-contestó él con una leve sonrisa.

- Estaba cansada.

- Yo también, por primera vez me sentí vivo.-dijo esto dándole la espalda a Hermione y riendo levemente.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse, colocaron todo como estaba antes de que llegaran y salieron de la cabaña de Cassandra.

La mañana era nítida, brillante y hermosa. Caminaban en dirección al puente de cruce, a medida que se acercaban, Regulus estaba cada vez más nervioso, pero Hermione le tranquilizaba poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Estamos cerca?

- Creo que sí.-dijo él.

Llegaron a una playa, Hermione empezó a reir y a jugar con Regulus, ambos terminaron corriendo.

- ¡Reza todo cuanto sepas!-dijo él, riendo. Empezó a perseguirla, no tardó mucho tiempo en alcanzarla, cuando lo hizo, ambos terminaron riendo en la arena.

- Cassandra nunca nos dijo el camino.-dijo ella.

- Entonces tendremos que encontrarlo.

En un impulso, Hermione puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Regulus y lo besó. Él no opuso resistencia y correspondió al beso.

Hermione nunca había creido los cuentos que le contaba su madre sobre el cielo, la luz, los ángeles. Sin embargo, ahora se lo replantearía mejor si alguien le preguntaba si creía o no.

Ante ellos se encontraba una enorme y magnífica puerta, de la cual salía una luz muy brillante.

- Así que esto es el puente de cruce.-dijo Regulus.

- En mi mundo lo llamamos "la luz."

- Vamos, Hermione. No hay tiempo que perder.-dijo él tendiéndole la mano.

Ambos atravesaron las puertas, agarrados de las manos. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, estaban en el callejón Diagon.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó Hermione.

- No lo sé.

Ambos salieron al tumulto de gente, cuando a lo lejos, vieron cuatro figuras: dos hombres con el cabello negro, uno con el cabello castaño y una mujer pelirroja. De repente, Regulus estaba algo incómodo y Hermione supo por que. Esos eran Sirius Black, Lily y James Potter y Remus Lupin.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Regulus?

- La verdad es que no lo sé, supongo que podríamos irnos antes de que nos vieran.-dijo él, pero ya era demasiado tarde, por que las figuras se dirigieron hacia ellos.

- ¡Qué haces aquí, mortífago!-dijo Sirius.

Regulus se mantuvo callado, Hermione tuvo que intervenir.

- Vamos, cariño. Tenemos muchas cosas que comprar.

- ¿Quién es esta chica, Regulus?-preguntó Remus.

- ¡Eh, muchacha! ¿Es que no sabes quien es este?-dijo James.

- Es Regulus Black, mi novio.

Regulus la miró con agradecimiento, Hermione le sonrió mientras se agarraban de las manos.

- ¿Novio?-dijo Lily, sonriendo.

- Así es.-dijo Regulus.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, chica?-preguntó Lily.

- Hermione Granger.

- ¿Granger? Ese nombre no es el de una...

- Ni te atrevas a decirlo, hermano.-dijo Regulus poniéndose en actitud defensiva.

A nadie le pasó desapercibido las miradas, y el comportamiento de Regulus y su novia.

- ¿Y qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Lily.

- Vinimos a comprar algunas cosas.-dijo Hermione.-Enhorabuena por el embarazo, Lily.

Dicho esto, Regulus y Hermione se marcharon agarrados de las manos, dejando al grupo estático.

- Pero si no estoy...

- ¿Y eso?-preguntó Regulus sonriendo.

- Hice cuentas, quería felicitarla personalmente.

- No me refiero a eso.

- Entonces ¿a qué te refieres?

- ¿Novio? ¿De verdad quieres ser mi novia?

- Por supuesto que sí, Regulus, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.-dijo la castaña sonriendo.

- Te amo tanto.-dijo Regulus sonriendo, después la besó.

- Bien ¿por dónde empezamos?

- Creo que lo mejor será destruir los Horcruxes, ¿te acuerdas de dónde estaban?

- Sí, ¿sabes aparecerte?

- Por supuesto.

- Bien, entonces será rápido. Hay 7:

1. El diario de Voldemort en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

2. Copa de la casa de Huffelpuff en Hogwarts.

3. Medallón de Salazar Slytherin, que es el que tenemos.

4. Pluma de Godric Gryffindor en el lago del valle Godric.

5. Broche de Helga Huffelpuff en la cascada del olvido.

6. Anillo de Merlín en Malfoy Mainor.

7. Brazalete de Rowena Ravenclaw en la casa de la muerte.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos?-preguntó Regulus.

- ¿Qué te parece por el que tenemos?

- Buena idea. ¿Cómo los destruimos? Los hechizos y pociones no sirven.

- Había pensado en mercurio con fuego.

- Eso no lo he probado, vamos a intentarlo. ¿Dónde lo haremos?

- ¿Un motel? Es lo único que se me ocurre.

- ¿Estás segura de que en lo único que estás pensando en este momento es en destruir a Voldemort?-preguntó Regulus divertido. Hermione se sonrojó.

- Bueno...pues...¿qué te parece si primero compramos una botella de whisky de fuego?-sugirió ella.

- ¿Whisky de fuego? ¿Para qué?

- Para destruir el diario.

Cuando compraron el whisky, se aparecieron en un motel de mala muerte, parecía que se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Cuando estuvieron en la habitación, hicieron fuego con la varita y, mezclándolo con mercurio, destruyeron el medallón de Slytherin. Al destruirse, provocó una pequeña explosión.

- ¡Lo conseguimos!-dijo Regulus, mientras besaba a Hermione. Ella miró significativamente la cama. Sus miradas se encontraron y unos segundos después lo hicieron también sus labios.

Al cabo de un rato, Hermione fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y él la recibió con un dulce y corto beso en los labios.

- Es hora de seguir destruyendo a los Horcruxes.-dijo la castaña. Él asintió.

- ¿A por cuál vamos ahora?-preguntó Regulus.

- ¿Qué te parece el diario de Voldemort?

_**Hogwarts:**_

- ¿Cómo entramos?-preguntó Regulus.

- Por los pasadizos secretos. ¡Sólo sígueme!-dijo Hermione empezando a caminar. Recorrieron los pasadizos por un largo rato, hasta que ella se detuvo y abrió una trampilla. Regulus se quedó en estado de shock, estaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo sabías de la existencia de los pasadizos?-preguntó él.

- Todo castillo tiene pasadizos, pero hace falta encontrarlos. ¡Vamos, Regulus! ¡Date prisa, antes de que nos descubran!

- ¡Pero si es de día!

- ¡Da lo mismo! A esta hora todos están en clases, la biblioteca estará vacía.

Hermione tenía razón, la biblioteca estaba completamente vacía. Empezaron a buscar el diario, lo encontraron en la sección prohibida.

- ¿Cómo destruimos este?-preguntó Regulus.

- ¿Con fuego y alcohol?

- ¡Para eso querías el whisky!

- ¡Así es! Démonos prisa.

Vaciaron toda la botella de whisky en el diario, rociándolo bien, después lo prendieron fuego. El diario quedó destruido, pero dejó una marca en el suelo. Rápidamente, abandonaron la biblioteca por los túneles y fueron en busca de la copa de Huffelpuff. Consiguieron destruirla con mercurio y fuego. Después abandonaron el castillo y se aparecieron en el Valle Godric.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?-preguntó James.

- Vinimos a ver unas cosas, Potter.-dijo Regulus.

- James, cariño, tranquilízate.

- Pero Lily...

- Anda, volvamos a casa, cielo.

James y Lily se fueron y Regulus y Hermione se quedaron solos.

- Dime, Regulus ¿por dónde empezamos?

- Bueno, según la información que tenemos, el Horcruxe está en el lago.

- ¿No estarás pensando...?

- No tenemos otra opción, tendremos que sumergirnos.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no hay otra manera?

- Segurísimo.

"Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi." pensaba Hermione.

Tras estas palabras, Regulus y Hermione se sumergieron hasta las profundidades del lago. Estuvieron nadando alrededor de 15 minutos, hasta que descubrieron una especie de túnel; después subieron a la superficie.

- Hay un túnel.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Lo seguimos? Total, no perdemos nada.

Ambos se volvieron a sumergir, el túnel era algo largo, al final había una cueva subacuática, donde sorprendentemente, había tierra firme.

- ¡Mira! ¡Allí!-señaló Hermione.

En tierra firme, justamente en el centro, estaba la pluma de Godric Gryffindor.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Regulus.

- ¿Mercurio y fuego? Hasta ahora nos está dando resultado.

Cuando consiguieron destruirlo, salieron a la superficie y se aparecieron en los alrededores de Malfoy Mainor.

Mientras tanto:

Nada más entrar en su casa, James avisó rápidamente a Sirius.

- ¿Cómo que ese bastardo ha estado aquí?

- Así es, y su novia también.

- ¿Qué buscaban?

- No lo sé, pero creo que no traman nada bueno.

- Tened cuidado.

- No te preocupes.

- No sé por que tanto ajetreo.-dijo Lily.-El odio que le tienes a tu hermano no es normal. Además, puede haberse arrepentido, después de todo, está saliendo con una hija de muggles.

- No lo conoces como yo, estoy completamente seguro de que trama algo. No te fies de él.

_**Malfoy Manor:**_

- ¿Y ahora cómo entramos?-preguntó Regulus.

- ¿Dónde puede guardarlo?

- Seguramente estará en el ático. ¿Pero cómo llegamos hasta allí?

- Bébete esto. Es poción multijugos.

Regulus se bebió la poción y se convirtió en un hombre alto, pelirrojo, ojos verdes.

- ¿Qué tal estoy?

- Me gustas más siendo tú mismo.

Se acercaron a la Mansión y llamaron a la puerta. Les abrió un elfo.

- ¿Qué quieren?

- Buenas, verás soy Charlotte Dibua y este es mi compañero Alexander Hunbu. Venimos a hacerle una entrevista a la señora Malfoy.

- Pasen. Ahora mismo avisaré a mi señora.

Hermione y Regulus pasaron al interior de la mansión. El elfo desapareció y a los pocos minutos apareció Narcisa Malfoy. Regulus se tensó un poco al verla, Hermione le apretó la mano para darle ánimos.

Después de charlar un rato con la señora Malfoy, Hermione puso la escusa de que tenía que ir al baño, subió la escalera hasta llegar al ático.

- ¡Accio Horcruxe!

El Horcruxe voló directamente hacia ella, quien lo destruyó rápidamente con mercurio y fuego. Después bajó las escaleras y le hizo una señal a Regulus para indicarle que ya lo había destruido.

Cuando estuvieron todos destruidos, la marca del Señor Oscuro apareció en el cielo y desapareció al instante siguiente. Nadie se explicaba lo que había pasado, excepto Hermione y Regulus.

- Regulus, tus cicatrices han desaparecido.

El joven Black estaba muy feliz, la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente, después se arrodilló.

- Hermione, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y en la muerte.-dijo sonriendo.-¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¡Sí, sí! Claro que quiero casarme contigo, Regulus.

Los dos estaban muy felices, se besaron apasionadamente.

- Te amo tanto, Hermione. Me has echo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- Yo también te amo, Regulus.

En el cuartel de la Orden:

- No sabemos lo que ha pasado, Dumbledore.-dijo James preocupado.-¿Porqué ha aparecido la marca de Voldemort en el cielo si no ha habido ningún ataque?

- ¡Calmaos!-dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo.-No hay porqué alarmarse. Me han informado de que Regulus Black y una chica han localizado y destruido todos los Horcruxes. Y según he oido, se van a casar.

Todos estaban en estado de shock.

- ¿Mi hermano? ¿El fiel seguidor de ese bastardo antimuggles?

- Así es.

- Bueno, quería anunciar una cosa.-dijo Lily.-¡Estoy embarazada!

James saltó de la silla y se cayó al suelo.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Embarazada? ¡Cariño, te amo!-dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Todos empezaron a felicitarla.

Regulus fue desheredado de la fortuna Black y borrado del tapiz. Con el tiempo, La Orden se acostumbró a la presencia de Regulus y de Hermione, los hermanos Black se llevaban cada vez mejor. Lily y Hermione se convirtieron en amigas íntimas. Regulus y Hermione se casaron un par de semanas después de destruir los Horcruxes, Sirius fue el padrino y Lily la madrina.

La joven pareja Black compraron un apartamento cerca de la casa de Sirius.

Un mes después:

- Regulus, tengo que hablar contigo.-dijo Hermione muy contenta.

Regulus y Sirius estaban hablando animadamente.

- ¿Sí, cariño?

- ¡Estoy embarazada!

Regulus juró que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco, se sentó de golpe en el sillón y tardó unos minutos en reaccionar. Después la abrazó.

- ¡Hermione, cariño, te amo tanto!

Sirius miraba la escena con admiración, si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez que ese era su hermano, se hubiera reido de él en sus narices. Una vez más se preguntó de donde había salido esa muchacha que había cambiado tanto a Regulus.

Regulus ayudaba a Hermione todo lo que podía, había tenido que salir un par de veces por los antojos de Hermione, incluso había aprendido a cocinar. Tenía que estar siempre pendiente de la castaña, por que la había encontrado varias veces limpiando y cocinando. Cuando esto pasaba, la enviaba a la cama para que descansara y él terminaba de limpiar y de cocinar por ella. Sirius se metía un poco con él, diciéndole que lo habían dominado; pero él le respondía que su mujer era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado nunca y que esto era un precio mínimo por la satisfacción de verla despertar a su lado cada mañana, ver sus ojos cada día, tocar su piel. Sirius se quedaba muy satisfecho y sorprendido por esa declaración.

De vez en cuando, la Orden se turnaba para ayudar a Hermione y para que Regulus pudiera descansar un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>Nueve meses más tarde:<strong>

Por fín llegó el tan esperado día. Regulus estaba cocinando, eran las 3:00 de la madrugada, cuando de repente, Hermione baja las escaleras.

- Hermione, por favor. ¡Otra vez despierta! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de irte a la cama? Lo tengo todo controlado.

- Regulus, llama a un médico. Creo que ya es la hora.

De los nervios, Regulus se dirige corriendo a Hermione.

- ¡Regulus! Apaga la sartén.

El muchacho va corriendo a apagar la sartén. Después sube las escaleras, a por una bolsa donde tenía todo preparado para cuando llegara el momento.

- Vamos, Hermione. Nos apareceremos en el hospital San Mungo.

Se aparecieron y al cabo de un rato, vino la Orden.

- ¿Dónde está?-preguntaron todos.

- ¡Paz y calma! Hermione está en esta sala, todavía no lo ha tenido, pero espero que no tarde mucho.

7:00 de la mañana.

Sale el doctor. Todos guardan silencio.

- La señorita Granger quiere que el padre la ayude.

Regulus pasa a la sala, sonriente.

"Estúpido, no sabe en donde se ha metido."piensa Lily.

Hermione tuvo una niña y un niño. Regulus no pudo haber sido más feliz.

El niño era pelinegro, con los ojo canela. Decidieron llamarle Lyxander.

La niña era castaña, con los ojos grises. La pusieron el nombre de Andromeda.

Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange fueron capturados cuando intentaron matar a los hijos de Regulus y Hermione.

Peter Pettigrew fue a Azkaban.

Lyxander y Andromeda Black se hicieron buenos amigos de Harry Potter.

Once años después:

- Lyxander Black.-gritó la profesora Magonagall.

- Gryffindor.-gritó el sombrero seleccionador.

- Andromeda Black.

- Gryffindor.

- Harry Potter.

- Gryffindor.

- Ron Weasley.

- Gryffindor.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Slytherin

Lyxander, Harry, Andromeda y Ron se convirtieron en íntimos amigos. A Regulus no le hacía ninguna gracia que ese tal Ron se acercara tanto a su hija, Hermione y Sirius reían y decían que eran los celos paternales.


End file.
